


The Avengers Summer Vacation

by MarvelObsessedgirl3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Clint Barton Has Issues, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Avengers, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Marvel Universe, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov is So Done, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Summer Vacation, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelObsessedgirl3/pseuds/MarvelObsessedgirl3
Summary: Peter Parker is left with the Avengers for the Summer holidays and Tony decides to take him on his first ever vacation. Unfortunately for Tony, the rest of the Avengers want to come too.





	1. Dysfunctional family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I know a lot of people have written about the Avengers at Disneyworld but I wanted to put my own spin on it! This story is set after Captain America Civil War (and I am pretending that they all made up and went back to living at the compound).
> 
> Also in this story, Spiderman (Peter Parker) is legally allowed to stay with Tony and the Avengers whilst May is busy. They all act like they hate each other but they're really a massive dysfunctional family who adore Peter.  
> Updates when I can - usually once or twice a week!  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Tony announces to the team, his plan to take Peter on his first real holiday?

‘BARTON!’

The Avengers in the communal living room looked up, as Tony stormed into the room, holding another broken coffee machine, fury laced into his face. The Avengers started mumbling, some in amusement and others in annoyance at yet another morning of no coffee.

‘Not again.’ Steve sighed.  
‘How does he keep breaking them?’ Bucky questioned, eyebrow raised, amusement evident in his smirk.  
‘That must be like the fifth one this month! For a super spy he isn’t very smart.’ Sam howled with laughter at Tony’s murderous facial expression.  
Bruce sighed and glared at Clint.  
Natasha swore under her breath in Russian and shook her head, turning her head to look at Clint, who faked looking shocked.

‘Woah. Who broke that then? Definitely wasn’t me.’ Clint put his hand over his heart and grinned apologetically at Tony, who glared at him.

‘Legolas if you don’t get your ass in this kitchen in the next four seconds and make me a coffee by hand, then I will personally call a suit to hurt you.’  
Clint grumbled and stood up, joining Tony in the kitchen, muttering about how many different buttons does one coffee machine need – and he couldn’t understand how it broke when he’d only pressed the expresso button twice.

‘Fri?’ Tony addressed his AI  
_‘Boss. Mr Barton pressed the expresso button 24 times, the mocha button 7 times and finally after a lot of rattling the machine, he then proceeded to press the expresso button a further 18 times.’_ The AI responded, a hint of smugness in her tone.

‘Twice huh Birdbrain? Since when was twice 42 times? 49 in total. I swear to god. It’s like living with animals. It isn’t even 9am and I need a stiff drink.’  
Clint huffed as he poured Tony his coffee, shaking his head.

At that moment Peter stumbled into the room, yawning widely. His pajamas were ruffled and his curly hair bounced around as he rubbed his eyes and waved at everyone with a goofy smile.

‘Good morning маленький паук,’ Natasha smiled and opened her arms to Peter who flopped down next to her and cuddled sleepily into her side.  
‘M’rnin Auntie Nat, m’rnin everyone.’

The rest of the room greeted him, smiling fondly.

‘Hey Pete. The coffee machine is broken again.’ Bucky informed the younger boy, who sat up in horror.

‘Mr Clint! Not again! How am I going to function? What will I do without my four cups of black coffee? I have a new upgrade I need to finish today!’ Peter glared at Clint who had stopped feigning innocence and looked apologetic.

Peter sighed and started grumbling about stupid adults. Natasha smirked, running her fingers through his unruly hair.

‘Hey Kid,’ Tony sat down on the other side of Peter and turned on the TV, putting an old episode of Bake off on.  
‘S’up Mr Stark’ Peter yawned, stretching.  
‘You excited for tomorrow Pete?’ The billionaire questioned, grinning as Peter looked confused for a minute, before shrieking loudly.  
‘YES! I CAN’T WAIT. IT’S GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!’ He gave Tony his signature goofy grin and started giggling madly.

The rest of the living room looked at Peter and Tony in confusion, eyebrows raised.

‘Stark? Care to enlighten the rest of us?’ Sam questioned Tony, who smiled.

‘Thought I’d take the Kid on holiday for a few weeks, you know, summer vacation and all that. May is staying in Rome at the minute for a work conference, so you all know he’s staying with us for the next four weeks anyway, just thought we’d make the most of it. Besides, he’s never been on holiday.’ He replied, sipping his coffee.

The room broke out in angry shouts and questions.

‘Why didn’t you tell us?!’  
‘Not cool man’  
‘Why wasn’t I invited?’  
‘What about the rest of us?’  
‘Can I fit into Peter’s suitcase?’  
‘SHUT UP!’ Yelled Tony. The room fell silent.  
‘Firstly. I didn’t think that so many of you would all be here, thought there’d be Shield missions or something coming up. Secondly, I haven’t seen the Kid properly in forev-‘  
‘Tony you saw him two days ago when he slept over, like he does three times a week.’ Steve interjected crossly. There was murmured agreement from the others, even Natasha looked slightly put out.

‘Whatever. Fourthly…no wait…thirdly, I didn’t think that a bunch of mutant Superhero Assassin spies would want to be together for two weeks and finally, I only planned this yesterday and told the Kid when I put him to bed last night!’ Tony finished, gesturing to Peter who nodded in agreement at the rest of the room.

Once again there were shouts of anger and disbelief.

Peter whispered to Tony, ‘why can’t they come Mr Stark? It might be fun?’  
Tony looked at him in horror. ‘Kid. 14 days with the world’s mightiest hero’s might kill me. I already have to see at least half of them daily, as they live here. Why do you want them to come? Thought it was gonna be fun, just you and me?’  
‘It would be Mr Stark, but I’d feel left out too, you know if you guys had gone without me on holiday and most of them probably have never gone on holiday before, you know, like a proper family…a dysfunctional, weird family, but a family.’ Peter shrugged, looking slightly sad.

The rest of the room continued to protest.

Tony looked around. ‘You really want your first ever holiday to be with this lot?’  
Peter looked thoughtful and glanced over at Natasha, who had been secretly listening, but was pretending to agree with Clint. She gave him a smile and winked. ‘Yep. It’ll be fun.’ He decided, a determined look on his face.  
Tony sighed and huffed, pulling Peter into his side, giving him a bone crushing hug.  
‘The things I do for you Kid.’ Peter grinned.

‘RIGHT.’  
Everyone fell silent, looking at Tony in anticipation.

‘Peter here, has decided that you can all come with us on holiday, against my better judgement…’  
Everyone cheered and nodded happily, looking triumphant.  
‘-BUT. This is Peter’s first ever holiday, so I wanted it to be special. It is going to be for a full 2 weeks, so pack up for sunny weather and a lot of walking. I’ll have to book more rooms – which will be as follows: Bruce gets his own room due to possibly turning into a huge green rage monste-‘

‘I won’t Tony.’ Bruce sighed.

‘Fine, whatever. You can share with Sam then. The two master assassins can share – there will not be a coffee machine anywhere on the premises Barton, except in mine and the Kid’s rooms. Capiscle and Metal Arm can bunk together and me and the Kid get our own rooms. Agreed?’ Everyone nodded in agreement, looking significantly happier.

‘What about Wanda and Vision?’ Peter questioned, Tony swore under his breath.

‘They are also welcome to come.’ He said through gritted teeth. ‘Friday?’  
_‘Yes Boss?’_ The AI responded.  
‘Send Laser eyes and Mind control an invite and if they’re coming tell them to pack for sunny weather and a lot of walking. They can also share a room… This is definitely going to put a hole in my finances.’ Tony sighed and got up to get another coffee, as the rest of the room started talking to each other again, some getting up to pack and others discussing holiday wishes and requests.

‘Hey Stark?’ Natasha walked over to Tony who was now at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow in response, drinking his second mug of coffee.

‘This will be good for all of us and the Kid. Proper bonding experience and all that. Besides. If things get messy here, Fury and Hill can deal with it while we’re gone.’  
Tony hummed in agreement.

Natasha walked away back to the living room where everyone was beginning to leave, getting ready to pack. She turned back and looked seriously at Tony.  
‘Where are we going?’ Everyone fell silent, listening to Tony’s answer.

Tony laughed at their excited faces and smirked.  
‘Disney World.’

***


	2. Highway to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning of the holiday to Disney World and a pair of shorts and a mysterious visitor causes complications in Tonys plan for a perfect first holiday for Peter!

It was 8am, the following day. The morning of the big trip to Disney World; and Tony had spent roughly the past three hours, running around after the Avengers, holding various different items of clothing which had been tossed around the compound whilst swearing profusely. 

‘WHEN I FIND THE OWNER OF THESE SHORTS THEY ARE GOING TO BE BEGGING FOR DEATH.’

Natasha and Clint were sat fully packed in the communal kitchen, eating breakfast, sniggering hearing Tony run around the different floors of the compound, screaming for the owner of the shorts. 

‘When do you think that it stopped being funny that I left my shorts on the sofa?’  
‘About twenty minutes ago. But this is quality amusement.’ Natasha said snorting as she reached for an apple.

‘Hey Guys!’ Peter practically bounded into the kitchen and webbed his suitcase to the wall next to Clint and went to pour himself a glass of orange juice.  
‘Good morning маленький паук,’   
‘Hey Kid.’  
‘Get something to eat Pete, the flight will still be around six hours, even with Tony’s superfast private plane and I’m not cleaning up anyone’s vomit, so all food is banned on the flight.’ Natasha said, pushing a bowl of cereal towards Peter who giggled and started eating, literally jumping in his seat.

‘Excited much?’ Sam entered the kitchen too, carrying a large suitcase, followed by Steve and Bucky, who were both smiling fondly at Peter who gave them all a goofy smile. 

‘Morning everyone. Where’s Tony? Shouldn’t we be leaving soon?’ Bruce walked in and sat down next to Clint and proceeded to eat some waffles, followed by Wanda who poured herself a cup of herbal tea and leant against the kitchen counter. 

‘He’s having some anger issues.’ Nat said.   
Tony stormed into the kitchen and threw the shorts at Clint’s head. ‘I am having anger issues, because Friday has just informed me that Legolas was careless and left his shorts on the sofa, then decided not to tell me after I had been chasing everyone else around for the past 23 minutes!’ He yelled.   
‘See.’  
‘Romanov. I swear to God.’   
‘Language.’ Steve interrupted, glaring at Tony.  
‘Not the time Capsicle. What is the time, is that we are meant to be leaving in approximately 7 minutes and you’re all here stuffing your faces and I can only see four suitcases. Are you all even packed?’ 

‘Mine and Clint’s are already on the jet.’ Natasha said smirking.  
‘Vision didn’t want to come, but I’ve got my suitcase here.’ Wanda gestured to her bright pink suitcase.  
‘I’m all ready Tony, already put my case on the jet too.’ Bruce said, eating his third waffle.  
‘Got mine, Bucks and Sam’s right here Tony.’ Steve smiled, gesturing to the three large suitcases by his feet.  
‘Mine’s webbed to the wall Mr Stark.’  
‘Kid. Why is it webbed to the wall and not…you know what… whatever, I don’t care. Just finish eating and get your asses on the jet. Anyone who isn’t seated and buckled in in-…’ Tony checked his watch and inhaled sharply, ‘6 minutes. Is being left at the compound. Capeesh?’ He stormed out of the kitchen, up to his floor to finish packing.

‘Hey Stark! Where’s YOUR suitcase?’   
‘SHUT IT KATNISS.’  
Everyone laughed and started to tidy up. 

***

38 minutes later, everyone was impatiently waiting at the front door of the Compound, except for Tony who had insisted on doing mandatory lock down checks on his lab, even though they were running late. 

‘This is ridiculous. I could walk to Florida faster than this.’ Clint grumbled, leaning his head on Natasha’s shoulder, who looked entirely bored.  
‘I’d be running, not walking.’ Steve mused, looking around for Tony.   
‘I could be even quicker as I have my webs!’ Peter smiled, joining in.  
Sam laughed. ‘Oh screw that man. I can fly!’ 

‘Anyone who wishes to walk, fly, run or web their way to Florida, then go ahead.’ Tony said walking into the hallway and opening the front door. ‘Personally. I will be taking my private jet, which travels faster than two planes put together and has a complementary cheese board and wine collection.’ He turned around and shouted to his AI. ‘All good Friday? Initiate Compound Lockdown but leave access for Vision.’   
‘Yes Boss. Have a nice trip.’ 

He closed the door and started to lead the group towards the Jet, which was parked right outside the compound, when all of a sudden there was a huge bang and a flash of lightning, momentarily blinding the team.

Many things happened at once. 

Steve grabbed his shield from the top of his suitcase, an Ironman blaster materialised on Tony’s arm, Peter swung Bruce out of the way and landed behind Tony, web shooters ready to fire, Wanda’s hands turned red and she looked murderous, Bucky and Sam both brandished large knives, Clint had his bow poised ready to shoot with an incredibly sharp arrow and Natasha had her widow bites clenched in her hand. 

Tony squinted into the lightning and then put his head in his hand. ‘You’ve got to be shitting me.’ He gritted his teeth and tried not to blast either Steve who had muttered ‘language’, or the figure who had appeared in front of them, smiling widely.

‘Hello friends!’ Thor beamed at the team, who sighed in relief at not having to fight anything. Many of them them looked highly puzzled and said ‘Thor?’  
‘Oh my GOD. HELLO MR THOR!’ Peter squealed and ran over to meet the Asguardian for the first time - who was dressed in somewhat conspicuous clothing of jeans, trainers and a dark blue hoodie. 

‘You’re joking?!’ Clint looked over at Tony, who had an expression of someone that was highly constipated by this point.   
‘Pointbreak. Long time no see. Why am I seeing you right now?’  
‘STARK! Man of Iron! I come with glad tidings from Asguard and have spent a week with my dear friend Jane. I then thought that I would come here to see you all. I am on what you call, annual leave, and Loki has offered to take my place in charge of Asguard for 22 days.’  
‘Bet he has.’ Muttered Clint raising an eyebrow at Natasha.  
‘That’s so cool.’ Sam whispered to Bucky, who nodded in agreement.

‘Well that’s sweet and all Thor, but we have to be going. Nice to see you. You should pop by at like 7 on the 16th, I’ll get Shawarma.’ Tony smiled awkwardly, patted Thor’s arm and attempted to continue the walk to the Jet, but was met by a roar of protests from both Thor and the Team.  
‘Where are you all going?’ Thor inquired, smiling at Peter, who by this point was practically jumping up and down.  
‘DISNEYWORLD! MR THOR YOU COULD COME! THAT WOULD BE SO COOL! CAN HE COME MR STARK? PLEASE?’

Thor looked amused and thought for a moment before speaking. ‘I was going to go back home early, but I would much rather spend time with my Avenger friends and this little spider boy at this World called Disney.’  
‘It’s Spider-man…’ Peter muttered under his breath.

Thor then put an arm over his shoulders, earning a massive grin from Peter and a sigh from Tony. ‘I have another 15 days of annual leave to spare, so both time and clothes will not be an issue as I have my suitcase right here Stark.’

‘Of course you do.’ Grumbled Tony, looking at his watch. ‘Right fine…whatever…you win. We are already now almost an hour behind schedule thanks to Legolas and his shorts and with the time difference and the fact that we have to be at the hotel by 11, we need to leave NOW. I want 2 master assassins, a secret solider spy, America’s Ass, Spiderling, Mindcontrol, Green Rage Monster, Bird-brain and Pointbreak on the Jet NOW. Anyone who even breathes in my direction before entering the Jet will be forcibly removed and then returned to the compound. Got it?’

Everyone nodded in agreement, trying to stifle amused smirks and laughter at the murderous look on Tony’s face and then they proceeded to walk onto the Jet, taking their preferred seats. Tony watched his team as they boarded the Jet, swearing under his breath. Then he saw Peter’s mass of curly brown hair sit next to one of the windows and smiled. 

‘This trip is going to kill me, but as long as he’s happy then it’s all worth it.’


	3. On the Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally on the Jet on their way to the most magical place on earth and Thor has never heard of Mickey of the Mouse. Peter isn't impressed!  
> Did any of the team manage to sleep the night before or were they secretly excited for the trip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short - but I didn't think it fit in the next chapter, so it's short and sweet about what they all get up to on the flight to Disney World 😊  
> Chapter 4 will be posted tomorrow!

'Hey Friday, what’s our current ETA?’   
‘3 hours and 51 minutes Boss.’ The AI responded.

‘We’ve only been flying for two and a half hours. Oh my God, it feels like years.’ Tony huffed and started typing on his StarkPad. 

Peter looked around at the rest of the team, debating if he should have a quick nap or not. Thor was loudly acting with large gestures, to Wanda and Sam about his latest travels across different realms; Clint was asleep, head resting on Natasha’s shoulder, who was in the middle of a book; Bruce had his head down and was scribbling equations on pieces of paper and Steve and Bucky were watching what looked to be The Little Mermaid on a laptop.

‘So has anyone actually been to Disney before then?’ Peter mused looking at the rest of the team, who shook their heads in response.  
‘Great. So we need maps, like a ton of maps so we don’t get lost! Hey Mr Stark, can we see Mickey Mouse first?’ 

‘Mickey of the mouse?’ Thor replied, puzzled at Peter who started laughing.  
‘It’s just Mickey Mouse Mr Thor.’  
‘Why would you want to meet a mouse?’  
‘Because he’s like the main guy! Come on man, you’ve never heard of Mickey Mouse?’  
‘No. But I did meet a giant Wasp who tried to impregnate me with poisonous venom and it left me with this huge ..’  
‘ANYWAY.’ Tony shouted from his seat next to Peter who yawned, then laughed at Thor’s indignant expression. ‘We will all see Mickey first Kid, no problem. What ride do you want to go on after we’ve met him?’ Tony wiggled an eyebrow at Peter. ‘I want to go on everything!’ Several people nodded in agreement.

‘We’ll play it by ear then I guess.’  
‘Yeah, sounds good.’ Peter smiled tiredly and snuggled into Tony’s side, as the billionaire quirked an eyebrow in amusement.  
‘Kid. We’re less than 4 hours away from the most magical place on earth (besides being in my presence of course), how are you tired, it’s basically 10am.’  
‘Di’nt sleep much l’st nig’t. Too excit’d’ Peter mumbled, eyelids flickering shut.  
‘Figures. I’ll wake you when we land. Sleep well bud.’ Tony adjusted his seat so that Peter was fully lying down, head resting above the arc reactor. 

By the time Friday announced the descent, everyone apart from Tony and Natasha were asleep. 

Natasha looked around and yawned. ‘Seems like none of us got a good night’s sleep last night huh?’ She smirked at Tony who was finishing his fourth cup of coffee.   
He smiled.


	4. Hotel shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel, plant pots, waffles, coffee and talk of different realms - that can only mean that the Avengers have arrived at Disney World, actually getting into the Park is another thing altogether though ...

After over an hour of trying to find the hotel, everyone had finally settled into their respective rooms (which Peter had pleasantly found out were next to each other), and Tony had even managed to get Thor a last minute room on the same floor as the rest of them, a few doors down. Everyone except Peter had finished unpacking and were ready to go, waiting aimlessly in the hallway for him.

‘What is this?’ Thor wondered, picking up a very large blue plant pot which was holding an artificial plant.

‘A plantpot doofus. Put it down.’ Sam replied rolling his eyes at Thor who was now flicking the leaves.

‘It is of Earth design or of another realm?’ 

‘Pointbreak. Get over here and shut up. Where the hell is Peter?’

‘Don’t know Tony. Think he’s fallen asleep?’ Bruce wondered shrugging.

‘PETERRRRR!!’ 

‘CLINT BE QUIET’ Tony yelled at Clint who shrugged and looked over at Natasha and Wanda who were grinning.

‘WHY MUST WE BE QUIET STARK? IT IS A JOYOUS TIME!’ Thor bellowed.  
Bucky and Steve started howling with laughter and Sam was applauding Thor happily. 

‘I give up. Why don’t I just pitch myself off this balcony and leave you all to it.’ Tony shook his head and pulled out his phone. 

*Incoming Text from Peter Parker aka SpiderKid*

SpiderKid: OMG I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR MR STARK. 

IronDad: Just pick something and get out here. I need a coffee and Katniss and Thor are pissing me off.

SpiderKid: Fine. Hang on MJ is messaging me

IronDad: FGS. MESSAGE HER LATER. I didn’t travel this far to stand in a hallway.

SpiderKid: -___- 

IronDad: Kid you’re killing me. I’m about to come in and drag you out.

IronDad: Kid I swear to God.

SpiderKid: IM COMINGGGGGG

... 

Tony put his phone away and shook his head in exasperation. Peter came out a few moments later, looking pleased with himself.

‘Kid. What the fuck. What took you so long?’

‘Language.’ Steve sighed and raised an eyebrow in annoyance at Tony, who glared at him.

‘Don’t be mean Mr Stark, I have a lot of clothes and I had to ring May!’ Peter said indignantly, walking up to stand with the group.

‘Couldn’t you ring her later? And this …’ Tony gestured to Peters t-shirt ‘…this is what you choose to wear?’  
Peter grinned and shrugged, smoothing down his Mickey Mouse t-shirt happily. 

‘Pete. You look fine, perfect actually considering where we are. Now we are all here, let’s go.’ Natasha demanded, swiftly shoving Tony in front of her and beckoning the rest of the team to follow. 

‘Tony?’  
‘Capsicle?’ Tony turned around to face Steve who was right behind him walking alongside Bucky, Sam and Wanda.  
‘Wouldn’t it make more sense to have something to eat before we hit the Park?’  
‘Couldn’t agree more actually. I need another coffee.’  
Tony slung his arm over Peter’s shoulder and turned to the group. ‘Change of plan! We’re hitting the restaurant downstairs for lunch, then we’ll set off to Magic Kingdom.’

‘We are visiting another realm?!’ Thor asked stopping, almost knocking Clint over.  
‘No moron. That’s the name of the Theme park. They all have different names.’ Clint laughed and continued to follow the rest of the group down to the restaurant to Thor’s annoyance. He ran after him shouting questions of: ‘Why is it magic?’ and ‘Does a Goddess reside there?’ and ‘Can I see Heimdall?’ 

‘Who the fuck is Heimdall?’ Clint said confused. 

‘Language.’ Steve interjected, purposefully waiting behind the others, to walk in between the archer and the Demi-god to prevent any arguing. 

***

Sometime later in the restaurant, Peter was happily eating a plate of Mickey Mouse shaped waffles drenched in syrup, talking animatedly to Natasha, Clint and Tony who each had a black coffee and were eating an assortment of pastries. 

Thor had a mound of different foods on his plate and was seated next to Bruce. They were both in the middle of a very in-depth discussion about who would win in a fight, the Hulk or Thor.  
Steve and Bucky were sat with Sam and Wanda and were all enjoying their meals in relative comfortable silence. 

Everyone had finished when Thor demanded ‘more sustenance!’ much to everyone’s displeasure, so Tony had bought 11 packets of crisps and 3 chocolate muffins to pacify the Demigod and then Peter wanted a cookie which was in the shape of the Millennium Falcon, so he had to buy that too. 

The monorail ride to the Magic Kingdom was highly uneventful, apart from when Clint challenged Natasha to an arm wrestle, and she won 6 consecutive times. Peter found this highly amusing and Clint threatened to push him off the Monorail. 

The rest of the group kept themselves occupied, talking very loudly about potential characters they would like to meet, much to Tony’s displeasure, who could feel a migraine coming on. 

Peter was literally jumping up and down by the time the automated system announced their imminent arrival. ‘When the monorail stops, please depart to the right and enjoy your day at the Magic Kingdom. The most magical place on Earth!’ 

The group exited and walked over to the check in area, Peter skipping excitedly alongside Tony who despite his throbbing headache, smiled fondly at him and led the group to the check in desk. 

‘How do we get into the Magical Realm?’ Thor inquired politely to the woman at the check in desk, who looked confused.

Thor then turned around to Tony who looked on the verge of a mental breakdown.

‘Does this woman speak your language, or do we need to activate a hidden portal? I left Mjölnir at the place of beds and plantpots.’

‘The Hotel Thor.’ Tony hissed. ‘Can you TRY and speak like a normal person, not someone out of a Shakespearean play?’

Tony sighed and took a deep breath. 

‘Tony Stark, Avengers and intern to collect our magic bands please.’ He flashed a smile at the female cast member who seemed to be in a state of shock after realising who he was.  
She nodded and fumbled with a large parcel, then passed it over to Tony who thanked her and turned to the team.

‘I got our magic bands to be collected here, as I knew some of you…’, Tony glanced at Peter, who feigned innocence. ‘would leave it at the hotel. So here you go.’ He then handed out 9 different coloured and patterned magic bands

‘Why must I wear a pink band of rubber?’ Thor complained, putting it on with a look of disgust.

‘Because you wanted to come and that was the only colour I hadn’t already used. So, zip it Point-break.’

‘But what is its purpose?’ Thor said looking confused whilst Tony swore under his breath.

‘It’s a magical key made of rubber that will allow us access to the Realm of Disney and the place of beds and plantpots. Alright Pointbreak? If we’re lucky, we might even make it into the Park before it shuts.’

He turned to Peter, who was giggling at Tony’s reply and at Thor’s satisfied expression.

‘I have red, white and blue!’ Peter exclaimed happily, ‘just like my suit!’

‘Yep bud. All of them are customised by moi.’ 

There were murmured thank you’s as the team put their bands on.

‘Green like the hulk! Cheers Tony!’ Bruce laughed.

‘Thanks Tony, I actually like this colour’ said Natasha who was admiring her lilac band.

‘Why is mine patterned with flowers?’

‘Because you live on a farm Legolas. ANYWAY, enough about how much you all like your magic bands, here’s a map each.’ Tony then handed out maps to everyone.

‘Never said I like it, but whatever.’ Clint grumbled and took a map, already muttering in rapid Russian with Natasha about where they wanted to go. Wanda and Steve were pointing out the space mountain ride to Bucky and Sam who looked intrigued, already plotting their route. Bruce was conferring with Thor about which seemed scarier: the flying elephants or the flying carpets and Tony was pointing out Splash Mountain to Peter, who looked around everyone on the verge of tears. 

‘Kid? What’s up?’ Tony bent down and kneeled in front of Peter who sniffled. Everyone stopped talking when they heard Peter. 

‘I just don’t want everyone to leave and go off by themselves. I thought we were seeing Mickey first?’ He looked heartbroken at the thought of the team going their separate ways on his first ever holiday.

‘Listen bud. Me and you can go and see Mickey, then the rest of this lot will probabl…’

‘No.’ 

Natasha walked over and gave Peter a big hug. 

‘We all promised the Kid that we would see Mickey first, so that is what we will do. I think in the spirit of being a dysfunctional family, we should spend the entire holiday together and not go off wandering about, unless it is ratified by the entire group. Agreed?’ 

Natasha glared at the rest of the group who nodded immediately.

Tony smiled at the whole team genuinely for the first time since agreeing to the holiday. ‘Good, glad that’s sorted then. Thanks for clearing that up Spidermom. Now, let’s go and have some fun!’ He slung his arm around Peter’s shoulders.

Peter smiled at him and then at Natasha, who winked back.

They had their magic bands scanned one by one at the entrance and bags were checked, then the group entered under the archway and stopped at the start of main-street. Tony opened his map and the group crowded around. 

‘What time is it?'

’3.45’ Sam replied

‘Right. A few rules before we see Mickey then. No wandering off, no eating in shops or on rides, no powers or assassin abilities…’

‘Does that include punching people?’ Clint asked,

‘Why would you need to punch anyone at Disney World?’ 

‘I don’t know, maybe there was a robot arm…’

‘NO. We will not be punching anyone or anything as you will be thrown into Disney Jail.’ Tony yelled, glaring at Clint who started howling with laughter.

‘Screw that man, you made that up.’ Sam laughed.

‘No I think that’s actually true Wilson.’ Natasha said, browsing her own map.

Tony counted to 10 in his head and put on a huge fake smile.

‘Anyone who inflicts bodily harm to anyone or anything, literally will be thrown into a big room by security and put behind metal bars and banned from the rest of the trip. We need to act somewhat normal. Just do what everyone else is doing. Capeesh?’ The group nodded in unison. 

‘Good.’ 

He continued to look at his own map and started to formulate some sort of schedule. 

‘So how about Tomorrowland after we’ve seen Mickey or we could … where’s the Kid?’ 

Tony glanced up from the map to see Peter halfway down mainstreet, mesmerised by the Disney Castle. 

Tony gestured for the group to follow him and they all stopped next to Peter. Tony then gave his phone to a stranger and asked for a picture of them all in front of the castle. And if he saved it in a file labelled Family Holiday, no-one else had to know.


	5. Magic Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers finally made it to Disney World where lots of ice cream, rides and arguments ensue!

‘Just pick an icecream flavour Thor.’ 

‘But why is this one coloured green. Is it out of date?’ 

Tony shook his head in exasperation. 'It’s pistachio. Just pick something.’ 

The group were sitting inside the ice-cream parlour, next to the counter, on main-street, eating a range of different ice-creams. They had just queued in the Town Square for the better part of an hour to see Mickey Mouse, after Peter’s insistence that they all had to queue like normal people to get a group photo with him, despite Tony’s annoyance that he could skip the line if he wanted to. 

‘I choose this brown substance with flakes of red.’

‘Fine.’ 

Tony smiled apologetically at the Cast Member who looked irritated. 

‘One Chocolate with Strawberry Sprinkles, and one coffee flavoured please.’ 

‘$9.75 then.’  
Tony scanned his magic band to the till and went to sit with the others, Thor following happily behind.

‘So, where are we going next?’ Steve asked, looking around the group, landing on Peter, who had somehow managed to get his triple scoop vanilla ice-cream all down his front and all around his mouth. 

Before Peter could speak, the rest of the team started shouting out requests.

‘Fantasy land!’

‘Tomorrowland!’ Bruce and Tony chorused 

‘Frontierland!’

‘Meet the Princesses.’

‘Watch a show!’

‘Go back to the hotel and drink.’

‘Shut up Clint.’  
‘Sorry Nat. I meant go on the seven dwarves mine train.’

Steve glared at everyone who instantly shut up. 

‘Peter? Where would you like to go?’

‘Well. I don’t want to be like a weird dictator or anything, so maybe we could take turns in what we do or go with the majority vote?’ He asked Steve, who had finished his ice-cream and nodded. 

‘Good idea son. Right then, guess its back to the good old fashioned way of voting.  
Hands up for Fantasy land?’  
Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Peter and Sam raised their hands.

‘Frontier land?’  
He and Bucky raised their hands.

‘Adventure land?’  
Thor raised both hands, much to Peter’s amusement.

‘Finally, hands up for Tomorrowland?’  
Tony and Bruce raised their hands.

‘Fantasyland it is. Finish up your ice-creams and let’s get going!’ Steve smiled at Tony, who looked impressed at his organisation. 

After all the ice-creams were finished, Tony and Steve led the group past the Castle and into Fantasyland.

‘May we ride these spinning cups?’ Thor asked.

‘If we have to…’ Tony grumbled, looking longingly at the entrance to the mine train, along with Clint and Sam. 

‘MR STARK LOOK! ITS ALICE!’ Peter shrieked pointing behind the ride, where the character stood, signing autograph books and taking pictures. 

‘Alice first, cups after?’ Steve asked Peter who nodded happily. 

The Avengers all went to queue up to meet Alice, with a very excited Peter who was animatedly explaining the film to Thor, who seemed very interested.

‘Can we visit this Wonderland Realm or does this Alice person only have access to the portal?’

‘It’s a book and a film Thor.’ Bucky sighed, rolling his eyes at Sam who grinned.

‘You Midgardians have very strange customs. I do not understand why meeting this person creates such energy for young Peter.’  
Peter, was now jumping up and down to see over the heads of the rest of the queue. He looked back and stuck his tongue out at Thor. 

‘It just makes kids and adults happy to pretend to meet the characters from their favourite films in real life.’ Clint replied to Thor who seemed to understand.

After meeting Alice, the team were standing in line to go on the spinning teacups, Peter still jumping up and down. Natasha was trying and failing to calm him down. 

‘Kid. How much sugar have you had?’ Tony questioned, looking at Peter who shrugged and went back to jumping up and down, grinning goofily at Tony, who smirked.

They all managed to get on the ride with no problems, except Thor who whined about wanting to sit in the blue teacup but was stuck in a purple one with Bruce.

Every time the cup with Natasha and Clint went past Tony and Peters, they all pulled silly faces at each other, much to the amusement of the rest of the team, who were all sat in pairs.  
Steve and Bucky high-fived Wanda and Sam as their respective teacups sped past each other. 

Wanda burst out laughing when Bucky’s arm missed and hit Sam in the face by mistake. 

***

Six rides, two toilet breaks and three character visits later, the Avengers were stood around in Rapunzel’s Village, after meeting Peterpan, deciding where to eat dinner.

‘What about that place we passed earlier?’ 

‘Starbucks?’

‘Tony, we aren’t having dinner at Starbucks.’ Natasha said, looking at her map for the cafes and restaurants, with Wanda, who was helpfully pointing out the main ones nearest them.

‘How about we just eat some more icecream?’ Peter asked hopefully

‘No. You need a proper meal Pete.’ Natasha replied raising an eyebrow at Peter who frowned. Steve nodded at her in agreement and Peter started sulking. Bucky snorted and looked at Steve.

‘Look at you Stevie, all responsible.’ 

‘Shut up Buck I’m always responsible.’

‘Sure…’

‘You act like an old married couple.’ Sam said sounding bored, leaning against a tree.

‘Old and boring. Why can’t the Kid have ice-cream for dinner?’ Tony questioned, earning himself a grin from Peter, who stopped smiling when Natasha looked at him sternly.

‘Old is right.’ Clint smirked at Steve who scowled.

‘I propose we go to the Parlour of Ice-cream.’

‘Thor. We have just said that we are not eating ice-cream for dinner. I’ve had enough. I am taking charge now, seeing as you all either want to overdose on ice-cream or can’t hold a polite conversation for more than a minute. We are going to go to Tomorrowland…’ Natasha said

‘YES!’ Tony said, looking smug. Natasha glared at him and he fell silent.

‘We are going to Tomorrowland to eat food…’

‘What about Ice-cre…?’ 

‘No Thor. No ice-cream. We are ALL eating a proper meal. The place is called Cosmic Ray’s Starlight Diner, and we will sit there together. No fuss, no arguing, no stress. Agreed?’

Everyone looked at Natasha speechless and nodded quickly in unison.

‘Great, let’s go.’ 

***

30 minutes later, the Avengers could be found sitting together, watching the sunset through the giant windows in Cosmic Ray’s, eating a wide variety of food. 

Tony had had to buy two of everything off of the menu as everyone apart from himself, Natasha and Steve couldn’t decide what they wanted.  
As a result of getting the entire menu twice, the tables were put together and they had made a sort of buffet, which everyone was happily eating. 

After they had finished eating, Tony treated Peter to another triple scoop of ice-cream and also bought Thor, Sam, Bruce, himself and Wanda another ice-cream too. He then led Peter to the front of the group and they stood in line to ride Space Mountain.

Natasha walked through the group of Avengers, over to Peter, who had just finished his ice-cream and was leaning on Tony. She ran her hand through Peter’s hair fondly.

‘No more sugar today, alright маленький паук? Don’t want you getting sick.’ She eyed Tony who nodded in agreement. Peter grumbled, but smiled as Natasha kissed the top of his head and went back to wait in line with Clint and Steve. 

The Avengers then proceeded to scan their bands and put themselves into pairs, getting into the spare carts that were shaped like rockets. Steve and Bucky particularly looked quite nervous, but as soon as they sped off into the darkness and around the corner, they all started enjoying themselves.

‘What did you think Capsicle? Did you and metal arm scream?’ Tony asked as he joined the rest of the group, who were walking out of the gift-shop back outside. 

Natasha and Clint had wandered off to buy some more bottles of water in one of the many shops that surrounded them, as the team stood around outside, talking about the ride and requests for things they wanted to do next.

Thor was walking next to Peter, who was looking longingly at an ice-cream stand. Thor smiled and took hold of Peter’s arm; he sneakily bought him an ice-cream in the shape of Mickey Mouse – with the promise that he would finish it before Natasha came back or Tony saw him so they wouldn’t get in trouble. 

‘It was good. I dunno Tony, couldn’t hear anything over your screaming.’ Steve smirked, standing next to Bucky who was showing the range of different fridge magnets he had just bought in the Space Mountain gift-shop to Sam and Wanda. 

‘Son of a…’ 

‘Language!’ 

Tony shook his head and turned to talk to Bruce about the actual scientific errors that he found whilst on the ride.

‘…Hey Mr Thor?’ Peter whispered quietly, tugging on Thor’s sleeve. 

They were both stood at the back of the group to shield the half-eaten ice-cream. Peter started clutching his stomach, his face was scrunched up.

‘Boy of Spiders, what ails you? Didn’t you like the ice-cream? I can get you another one if you require? Lady Widow and Arrowman will be back any minute, so either eat it or put it in the garbage disposal unit before they get back or else we will be what you midgardians call ‘dead meat’.’ Thor replied quietly, but seriously.

‘It’s not that Mr Thor.’ 

‘Kid? What’s up, you’ve been uncharacteristically quiet!’ Tony joked looking past Thor to Peter, who’s face was slowly tinting green and ice-cream dribbled down his hand, creating a small puddle on the floor.

Tony frowned and then realisation hit, causing him to start groaning.

‘Oh you’re shitting me…who bought hi…’ 

‘Tony.’ 

Natasha angrily stormed towards the group, striding out of a shop door with Clint following closely behind.

She put down the bottles of water and looked at Peter’s unfinished ice-cream and green tinted face, swearing under her breath in Russian.

‘What? I didn’t do anything!’ Tony insisted.  
He turned back to Peter when he heard him moaning softly.

‘I don’t feel too good Mr St’rk.’ Peter started to sway.

Natasha, already realising what was about to happen, ran over to Peter and pulled out a paper bag from her pocket.

Peter vomited.

The rest of the Avengers turned around, most of them holding their noses in disgust, worried looks on their faces.

‘What the shit?! Oh my GOD Kid. Are you ill? Do you feel faint? Do I need to call May? Where’s my bottle of water? How did you know that was going to happen Romanov?!’

Natasha glared at him, as she held the bag open in front of Peter, who continued to throw up into it.

‘Shut up Tony, he just had too much ice-cream, even for his super-speedy spider metabolism. I pocketed a paper bag earlier, just in case because I thought something like this might happen which is why I said no more ice-cream earlier, but someone…’ She glared at him again, whilst gently stroking Peter’s hair.

‘…thought that he would be fine with yet another giant ice-cream and took him on arguably the fastest ride at Disney World straight after eating said ice-cream. Then you decided that it would be a good idea to secretly buy him another one when the ride was over, even though I had said no more sugar.’ Natasha said angrily, rubbing Peter’s back, who was spluttering miserably into the paper bag, which by this point was bulging with undigested ice-cream. 

Tony opened his mouth to protest when Thor stepped forward to address Natasha.

'Lady Widow. It was my mistake. I saw young Peter looking at the ice-cream stand and felt pity for him and bought him one. Please accept my sincere apology.’ 

Natasha started swearing again in Russian under her breath. 

‘S’rry Auntie N-Nat’ Peter wailed, rubbing his eyes as tears threatened to escape. 

‘Don’t be sorry детка, you were just excited and pumped full of sugar. But, I mean it, no more secret sugary snacks today.’ She glared at the entire group and stated loudly and clearly. 

‘No-one buys any sugar for the Kid, unless it is agreed by me or Stark.’  
They all nodded solemnly in silent agreement. 

Natasha looked satisfied. 

‘Sorry Stark.’ 

Tony’s mouth fell open as he struggled to find any words.

‘Woah. Did a master assassin just apolo…’

‘…I’ll take it back.’

‘Forgiven Romanov.’ He then nodded and went over to Thor, threatening death upon him if he made his Kid sick again.

The rest of the group continued their conversations as if nothing had happened – choosing to give Peter some privacy.  
Natasha binned the paper bag full of sick, gave Peter one of the new bottles of water that she had just bought, and led him over to sit down on a nearby bench in the shade. 

‘You ok Kid?’ She sat next to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

Peter hummed and had a sip of water, resting his head on Natasha’s shoulder. 

‘So. Apart from chucking up everywhere after a billion ice-creams, have you had a good first day here?’ 

Peter chewed on his lip guilty and chanced a look at Natasha but saw no sign of anger in her face. He relaxed and nodded happily.

‘Yeah! It’s been epic! I loved the tea cups the most and the first 3 ice-creams were great... Also, meeting Peter-pan and having Sam challenge him to a duel was so funny!’ Natasha smirked and agreed. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the sunset until Peter felt almost back to normal again – a perk of his quick healing factor.

‘You ready now маленький паук?’

Peter frowned and stuck his bottom lip out. 

‘Do we have to go back to the hotel already?’

‘Who said anything about going back to the hotel?’

***

An hour later, the entire team were sitting by the main Castle, watching the firework show, clapping and singing along to the songs. 

Peter looked around as Thor and Clint finished dancing haphazardly to Let it go and smiled as Natasha and Wanda had tears in their eyes. Steve and Bucky were sat next to each other reminising quietly about shows in the 1940’s, and Peter grinned at Sam and Bruce who were smiling widely as the final fireworks lit up the sky.

Tony glanced down at Peter, slung his arm over his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.  
Peter rested his head on Tonys chest and smiled, feeling utterly content. 

He really did have an amazing family.


	6. Alcohol pool party and early morning wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a highly eventful evening, heavily drinking, the Avengers are woken up to an argument between Tony and Peter over the death of a Spider.
> 
> Will Peter forgive him?

Tony woke up at 6.13 am, groaning as he suddenly felt wide awake.

‘Fucking jetlag.’ He muttered, turning over and picking up his phone - squinting at it and seeing the Adult Avengers Group Chat icon flashing madly.

***Group Chat – Adult Avengers***

**Legolas:** Heyyyyy everyone. We are by the pool having drinks, come join us if you’re still up for a 1am boozefest

 **Romanov:** Omw

 **America’s Ass:** Me, Sam and Bucky are already there.

 **Legolas:** I know. I can see you all… 

**God of Thunder:** I shall join you friends. Fear not as I am on my way.

 **Green Rage Monster** : Cba

 **Birdbrain:** Get your green ass down here man

 **Green Rage Monster:** No, I’m tired, see you all in the morning

 **Romanov** : Chicken

 **Scarlett Bitch:** Where’s Stark at

 **Romanov:** Peter fell asleep on the monorail on the way bk, so he carried him to bed and then said he was having an early night to sleep his migraine off

 **Scarlett Bitch:** Fairs, I’m coming down the left side, 43rd window.

 **Birdbrain:** Why can’t you use the stairs or the lift like a normal person

 **Scarlett Bitch:** Why would I do that when I can be there in like 10 seconds instead of 10 minutes?

 **Legolas:** She has a point

 **America’s Ass:** True, just don’t get spotted Wanda.

 **Scarlett Bitch:** YO I can see you all now

 **God of Thunder:** I am now entering the silver box.

 **Birdbrain:** What the fuck

 **Legolas** : Man what are you on about

 **God of Thunder:** The moving metal box of transportation friends

 **Romanov:** He’s on about the elevator guys, I’ve just bumped into him, we’re coming

***1 hour and 34 minutes later***

**Legolas:** I AM SO DRUNNNNNK

 **Romanov:** I swear to god. Go to sleep Barton or I will knife you.

 **God of Thunder:** What a spectacular time I had with you all. Sleep well.

 **Metal Arm:** Good night all😊

 **Legolas** : G’nite but not 4 me bc I need to ‘plore the vents here

 **Scarlett Bitch:** Night Bucky, Night Thor

 **Romanov** : Barton you’re not running around in the hotel vents at half past 2 in the morning when I can literally see you throwing up in the bathroom. Go to bed.

 **Legolas:** Budapest all ‘ver again eh Romanov

 **Romanov:** для трахарадись ради.

 **America’s Ass:** Night everyone. Up bright and early, ready for Animal Kingdom at 10am.

 **Legolas:** I wanna c the lionz

 **Romanov:** Clint get over here and give me your phone before I forcibly remove it. Go to sleep.

 **Legolas:** Piss off Red

 **Birdbrain:** Oh shit he’s dead

 **America’s Ass:** Yup.

 **Romanov:** Barton is now sleeping. Good night everyone.

Tony hid back a smirk and was about to get up and get ready for the day, when his phone bleeped loudly.

***Incoming Text from Peter Parker aka SpiderKid***

**SpiderKid:** Hey Mr Stark are you up?

 **Spider Kid:** If you’re not Im sorry, I just can’t sleep and I’m really really bored

 **SpiderKid:** Oh my GOD I probably woke you up and now you hate me. IM SO SORRY

 **SpiderKid:** PLEASE DON’T TAKE MY SUIT

 **SpiderKid:** OMG there’s a spider in my room and its looking at me, help me pls

 **IronDad:** Kid you’re killing me. I was already awake. No I’m not taking the suit…yet…

 **SpiderKid:** *gulps*

 **SpiderKid:** The spider is still there Mr Stark its coming closer

 **IronDad:** You’re Spiderman, who has literal traits of real spiders and you’re scared of one in your room? Are you fucking kidding me.

 **SpiderKid:** Please I’m so scared. Its all hairy and has tons of legs. It’s the size OF MY HEAD

 **IronDad:** It’s literally 6am Kid.

 **SpiderKid:** EVIL NEVER SLEEPS

 **SpiderKid:** Please Mr Starkkkkkkk

 **SpiderKid:** Guess I’ll go wake up Mr Thor then, he can put it outside

 **IronDad:** You or the Spider?

 **SpiderKid:** OMG DID YOU JUST SAY THAT. IM OFFENDED

 **IronDad:** Don’t wake up Pointbreak. He’ll have everyone else up and I’ll somehow be blamed.

 **SpiderKid:** THE SPIDER IS NEXT TO MY BED. IM DONE FOR

 **IronDad:** You’ve got to be shitting me. Fgs. I’m omw.

***

Three minutes later, Tony was fully dressed, somewhat ready for the day, and was knocking quietly on Peter’s door. Peter opened it, saw Tony and breathed a sigh of relief.

‘Phew. Thanks Mr Stark, it’s right there.’ He whispered dramatically, pointing to the otherside of the room, next to his bed. Tony sighed, walked over to where Peter was pointing and squashed the Spider with his shoe.

‘WOAH WHAT THE HELL?!’ Peter screamed at Tony, who turned around in complete confusion. Peter then started yelling at him about the spider who had a family to go home to and baby spiders who were now orphans, that he would never see again, all whilst Tony looked at him blankly.

‘Kid. Shut up. It’s fine.’

‘YOU JUST KILLED IT!’

‘YOU TOLD ME TO!’

‘NO I DIDN’T I JUST SAID THERE WAS A SPIDER IN MY ROOM’

‘YOU SAID TO GET THOR TO GET RID OF IT?!’

‘YEAH? MOVE IT SAFELY OUTSIDE! GET RID OF IT AWAY FROM ME’

‘KID. HE WOULD USE THAT HAMMER OF HIS AND ZAP IT INTO CARDIAC ARREST AND KILL IT.’

‘YOU DON’T KNOW THAT! MURDERER.’

‘TAKE THAT BACK NOW. I SWEAR TO GOD I WIL-‘ Tony broke off, staring at the group of Avengers who had accumulated outside Peter’s room, dressed in pajamas, looking thoroughly pissed off.

Clint was the first to speak, gritting his teeth. ‘Stark. Not to sound insane or anything, but why are you in the Kid’s room, dressed all ready for the day, with a dead spider on your shoe, screaming about going into cardiac arrest at 6 in the god damn fucking morning.’ Clint asked, who was wearing a pair of sunglasses and clutching his head at the pain of his obvious hangover.

‘Language.’ Steve muttered, glancing at Clint, then at Peter who had taken to folding his arms in protest and was looking anywhere but at Tony.

‘Good morning everyone. Sleep well?’ Tony smiled at the group who continued to look mightily annoyed. 

‘Tony.’ Natasha seethed,

‘What the hell is going on?’ Wanda hissed, looking mutinously at Tony who was shaking his head.

‘I woke up with a severe case of jet lag. Then I turned my phone on and started reading your delightful messages of getting thoroughly pissed last night. The Kid then messaged me - freaking out about a spider in his room, even though I reminded him that he has traits of spiders and is called fucking SPIDERMAN. Peter then told me that he is scared of spiders and threatened to wake up Thor, who he then wanted to GENTLY REMOVE the spider apparently, not zap into cardiac arrest like I thought. I said I would help him so I got changed and hurried to his room, expecting said spider to be the size of a golf ball. It was a tiny one, I stomped on it and now the Kid is accusing me of manslaughter and you’re all trying to stare me to death.’

Nobody said anything, just glancing in disbelief between Peter and Tony. Bucky swayed dangerously and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. Natasha, Wanda and Clint actually looked somewhat amused and Thor was asleep standing upright, leaning on Bruce who was also asleep, snoring loudly at the back of the group.

‘Right. Guess we all thought there was a medical emergency for nothing then. Pete, you alright?’ Sam asked Peter who blushed under everyone’s gaze.

‘Yeah ‘m fine, sorry for waking you all up.’ He mumbled blushing.

Tony stared at him incredulously.

‘How about a thank you Tony for disposing of the spider and sorry for calling you a murderer at 6 in the morning?’

‘But you are a murderer! I never asked you t-‘

‘-Kid I swear to GOD.’

‘That’s enough, the pair of you. Tony. Apologise for killing the spider and causing an argument with Peter and Peter, say sorry to Tony for calling him a murderer at 6 in the morning and for continuing the argument.’ Steve ordered sternly, looking at the pair, who turned to face each other.

Peter sighed. ‘Sorry Mr Stark, I overreacted. Thanks for helping me.’ Tony snorted and ruffled Peter’s hair fondly.

‘Sorry for yelling Kid, I’m cranky before I’ve had coffee. Sorry for stamping on you Mr Spider.’ He gestured to his shoe and smirked. ‘Also, thanks for waking everyone else up so I don’t have to now.’ He turned to face the rest of the team who were still standing, leaning and sleeping by the doorway.

Peter grinned and ran over to Tony, who had opened his arms for a hug.

Steve nodded satisfied. ‘Good. Now that that is sorted, everyone get ready and meet in the hallway outside Tony’s room in 15 minutes for an early breakfast.’ He informed the group, who collectively nodded and walked back to their respective rooms. Sam lingered behind with Steve, to wake both Bruce and Thor up and they then helped them back to their rooms, leaving Peter and Tony staring at the empty doorway.

‘I’m gonna go and sort out the funeral for Mr Spider now. Nice pajama’s Pete.’ Tony winked at Peter who looked down at his Ironman pajamas and groaned. 

Tony laughed and took off his shoe. He held it in front of him, pretending to look very sad and walked back to his room next door.

‘Oh man. He’s never gonna let me live this down.’ Peter mumbled as he got dressed, ready to meet the others for breakfast.


	7. The First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, two days into the Avengers trip to Disney World and there hasn't been an entire team fight yet. However, when Natasha takes Peter to get a snack and leaves the team to plan the day in Animal Kingdom, things escalate quickly.

Seven hours later, Natasha had taken Peter to get a Mickey Mouse shaped pretzel, leaving the rest of the group in the middle of Animal Kingdom, to formulate some sort of schedule to plan out the rest of the day; they had finished exploring Dino World and had already met a wide variety of characters that morning, but were yet to go on any rides.

‘Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.’ 

Peter frowned, taking a bite of his pretzel and looked up at Natasha expectantly, who was shaking her head in exasperation, looking straight ahead. Peter followed her gaze and his mouth fell open in shock. 

The rest of their team were standing opposite each other in lines, shouting loudly and looking mutinous. Steve, Bucky, Clint and Wanda were standing opposite Tony, Bruce, Sam and Thor. Everyone was shouting at each other and attracting the attention of many passersby who had their phones out. Steve and Tony stood face to face, each one silently daring the other to make the first move.

‘Go to hell Tony.’ Steve spat

‘Already there, having to put up with you morons for a full two weeks.’

‘If you would just stop calling everyone names and being so stubborn, then we could decide on where to go.’

‘I want to see the lions.’ Whined Clint, earning him multiple glares.

‘Shut up about the fucking Lions Legolas, or I will shove my foot so far up your a…’

‘…Tony.’ Steve hissed warningly.

‘Civil War Part two right here everyone!’ Sam cried out. Steve and Tony looked at him angrily and continued to argue.

‘Why don’t we just wait for Nat?’ Bruce asked, shrugging, trying to pacify the situation, which was quickly getting out of hand.

‘She will agree with me. TO SEE THE LIONS.’ Clint yelled.

‘No. We are going on Everest. I want to go on a ride.’ Wanda said. Bruce and Bucky nodded in agreement.

‘I WOULD LIKE TO TRAVEL TO THIS PLACE CALLED EVEREST.’ Thor boomed, to the annoyance of Tony who shook his head in disbelief.

‘SHUT UP POINTBREAK. WE HAVE A FAST PASS BOOKED FOR IT LATER!’

‘Lions first THEN Everest.’ 

‘NO man! Why can’t we go and watch a show?’ Sam interjected angrily, Clint scowled in annoyance.

‘Because we aren’t ACTUALLY CHILDREN.’

‘YOU’RE ACTING LIKE IT CLINT.’

‘YOU WANNA GO? LET’S GO BIRDBRAIN!’ Clint then started walking menacingly towards Sam, who held his fists up, ready for a fight. 

‘I agree with Wanda, let’s go to Everest.’ Bucky interjected quickly, trying to calm the situation down.

‘See, loads of us want to go on Everest Stark.’ Wanda said smugly to Tony who looked like he was about to lose it. 

He did and swore at her.

‘Tony that’s enough!’ Steve shouted as Tony then stepped towards him, breathing heavily.

‘Well done Spangles, you’ve successfully started ANOTHER FIGHT.’ Tony hissed at Steve, who shook his head in protest. 

‘At least I don’t walk around acting like I don’t have to follow rules or give a hoot about anyone but myself.’

‘No. You just wear a stupid costume and pretend you’re a fucking saint.’ Tony quipped angrily. 

‘Tony. That’s enou…’

‘…We’re going to Everest.’ Wanda interrupted, hands bristling with her magic.

‘For the last fucking time Mind Control. We have a fast pass booked for it, so NO.’ 

Tony then started yelling as Wanda lifted him into the air by his ankle and Thor’s fingers prickled with lightning. Steve and Bucky suddenly realising the crowd of people who had gathered around them, recording the incident, tried and failed to calm Wanda and Thor down. 

Natasha grabbed Peter by the arm and moved swiftly to the group, who were now all either punching or using their powers on each other. 

‘What the hell is going on?!’ She yelled, standing in-between the two lines, her eyes flickering between them all. 

Steve and Bucky managed to restrain Wanda who let Tony drop 3 feet with a massive thud. Bruce managed to calm Thor down and pulled him to the side. Sam and Clint were in the middle of a punching battle, which seemed to be getting incredibly violent.

Sam spoke in between punches. ‘No-one can decide what to fucking do and Barton won’t stop whini…’ He was cut off as Clint delivered a massive punch to the side of his face. Natasha ran over and restrained Clint, muttering quickly and angrily to him in Russian, then went to shoo the crowd of people who were still recording, away. Sam swore at Clint and walked off, nursing the side of his face, which had turned a nasty shade of blue. 

Peter ran over to Tony, who was lying on the floor breathing heavily, face contorted with rage, which dissipated quickly as he looked at Peter, who looked slightly scared and annoyed.

‘Hey Kid, what’s going on?’ He attempted an innocent smile at Peter who glared at him.

‘Nothing much. Aunt Nat took me to get a pretzel, then ten minutes later we come back to you all wanting to kill each other in the middle of the happiest place on earth.’ He growled and turned away from Tony, angry tears prickling his eyes as he walked back over to stand next to Natasha, who was reprimanding the rest of the team. 

She was seething with anger as she put her arm protectively over Peter’s shoulders. ‘I leave to get the Kid a snack and come back to find the world’s ‘greatest fucking hero’s’ at each others throats, being recorded by the public. You can’t just lash out at each other, you’re meant to be GROWN ADULTS and just so happen to be in DISNEY WORLD. So I suggest that if you have nothing nice to say, then go back to the hotel, as I do not want another single word out of anyone’s mouth unless it is an apology to Peter, for causing a scene.’ She finished, glaring at the team who had crowded together in front of her, having the decency to look ashamed and embarrassed. 

Everyone turned to Peter and apologised sincerely, he kept his head bowed as his eyes were swimming with unshed tears; he nodded at them and walked away sadly, not looking back.

‘Congratulations everyone you’ve pissed the Kid off.’

Natasha glared around the group, landing on Tony and Steve, who were looking especially guilty. 

‘Now. Seeing as though I cannot trust eight grown adults to plan a few hours around a theme-park without threatening to kill each other and cause a scene, I will be taking Peter to the Avatar section of Animal Kingdom after I find him, as he is god knows where, probably heartbroken, at your childish behaviour. You are not welcome to join us, until you have all made up, as we have to at least try to get along for the next 12 days. Kiss and make up or don’t bother coming to find us.’ She glared at them all again and walked off to find Peter. 

Steve watched her walk away and turned to face Tony.

‘Sorry Tony. Things got out of hand huh?’  
‘Yeah.’ He glanced at Wanda who looked apologetically at him.

‘Look, let’s just draw a line Cap. This trip isn’t about us, it’s for the Kid and Romanov is right – we need to just get along.’ Steve nodded in agreement and shook Tony’s hand. 

Everyone started to apologise to each other and after a lot of prompting from Steve and Tony, Sam and Clint finally made up too. 

‘What now then?’ Bruce wondered, looking at the group who shook their heads, shrugging in unison. 

Tony sighed and Steve put a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of support.

‘No idea, all I wanted was for this trip for Peter to be amazing and it’s only the afternoon of the second day and I’ve already fucked it up.’ 

‘We were all involved Tony, it’s just as much our fault as yours. Now, we need to think how we can turn the rest of the day around for Peter.’ Steve said.

Tony looked at the group who nodded in unison. 

Clint stepped forward and smiled mischievously at Tony who raised an eyebrow at him.

‘I have an idea.’

***

Peter walked away from the group, holding back angry tears, his half eaten pretzel clenched tightly in his fist.

He was the reason for the argument.   
This was his fault.   
He had stupidly invited everyone on the holiday.   
It was all his fault.  
Everyone probably hated him now.   
Every step he took seemed to scream myfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfault. 

He blinked as traitorous tears fell down his face and he looked around to find himself lost.   
He was on a pathway, with trees and plants surrounding it, leading up a hill, to some sort of jungle style forest café. He turned around and threw his now squashed, clump of pretzel into a nearby bin. He then saw a small alcove of rocks, which resembled a sort of bench - hidden by an overgrown bush; he walked towards it and sat down miserably, tears running down his face. 

Peter didn’t know how long he sat on the pile of rocks, (long enough to wish he hadn’t thrown his half eaten clump of pretzel away), when he heard a rustling to his left and was greeted by a familiar woman with red hair, who looked uncharacteristically relieved.

‘There you are Kid. Was getting worried I wouldn’t find you.’ Natasha smiled sadly at him and he gave her a watery smile back. She sighed and sat down next to him, running her hand through his curly hair. 

‘Things really blew up back there huh?’

‘Yeah.’ Peter said miserably, wiping a few stray tears away.

‘It’s not your fault you know.’ She soothed.

‘It is.’ Peter insisted, looking up at Natasha who frowned.

‘I made Mr Stark invite you all because I thought we could have a good time together and it’s m-my first holiday and now it’s only the second day and they all hate m-me.’ Peter wailed. Natasha pulled him towards her and gave him a hug, sighing deeply.

‘Peter. No one could hate such a sweet boy as you, you’ve given everyone a gift.’

‘Wh-what do you m-mean Auntie Nat?’ Natasha smirked at his continued nickname for her and continued speaking, gently rubbing comforting circles on his back as he sobbed into her shoulder.

‘You gave us all a family Kid.’ 

‘Me? H-how did I do that?’ Peter looked shocked, through his tears and looked at Natasha who smiled at him fondly.

‘Just by being you Деткa, and we all love you for it. You helped us to bond in a way that no mission ever could.’

‘I didn’t do a v-very good j-job if they’re all w-wanting to ki-kill each other.’ He replied, stifling a sob.  
Natasha smiled sadly and pulled him closer. 

‘Families fight and argue, maybe not with magic and assassin abilities like ours do, but they argue and disagree, just like the morons did back there. They all just wanted to do what they felt was best for the group, apart from Barton who wanted to see the Lions – I’m pretty sure he’s still drunk actually…’ Natasha looked down at Peter, chuckling at the shocked expression on his face.

‘Are they still fighting?’

‘I bloody hope not. I told them no more arguing or fighting and not to bother joining us until they had sorted it all out amongst themselves.’ Peter nodded sadly, melting into Natasha’s embrace, as he tried to stop crying.

‘It’ll be alright Pete. Me and you can spend the rest of the afternoon at the Avatar place if you want? Unlike the rest of the team, I actually managed to come up with a plan, without inflicting bodily harm on anyone.’ Natasha grinned as Peter laughed loudly. 

‘Sounds good Auntie Nat, but can we get something to eat first? I didn’t finish the rest of my pretzel earlier.’   
Natasha hummed thoughtfully, pulled out a map from her pocket and looked at it intently for a few moments before speaking.

‘Sure Kid, no problem. There’s the Rainforest café up this pathway. If we hurry up we could have a full walk around the Park as I think that there’s a fast pass for Everest later too, so we could go there and then finish up in Pandora – the Avatar place?’ She questioned, looking at her map and then at Peter who smiled. 

‘Why can’t everyone be as organised and awesome as you are Auntie Nat?’

‘Kid. No-one can be as awesome as me.’ She smirked, stood up and held her hand out for Peter who grasped it firmly and allowed himself to be led up the steep path to the Rainforest Café.


	8. The Hacking of Disney World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight in Animal Kingdom, Natasha is livid that no one is answering her messages and has bothered to come and find her and Peter.
> 
> She decides to take Peter around Animal Kingdom by herself and if that means getting soaked then so be it.
> 
> What will happen at the evening light show? Will the Avengers show up at all or just leave Peter to stay with Natasha for the rest of the holiday?

After demolishing a pizza between them at the Rainforest Café and a long walk around Animal Kingdom for a few hours, Natasha and Peter made their way to the Everest ride to take advantage of the 6pm fast pass that Natasha had booked a few days prior.

They stood in line and Peter was looking around everyone, hoping to see some of the Avengers; Natasha scrolled through her phone, annoyed that nobody had bothered to reply to her message in the group chat. She glanced at Peter and felt a pang of sadness for him as his face crumpled slightly when he realised they weren’t there.

Natasha put her phone away. ‘Hey Kid?’

‘Yeah?’

‘We’re riding in the front.’ She teased, lips quirking up at his terrified expression.

‘Noooo! It looks mental! I don’t want to look directly into that weird death drop at the top of the mountain Auntie Nat!’ Natasha smiled.

‘Pete. I’m an adrenalin junkie, so you ride with me in front or not at all.’

Peter scoffed and put his hands on his hips, sticking his tongue out at her. She laughed and helped him to scan his magic band, then led him towards the front seat of the ride.

***

‘Can we purchase the second picture in the Mickey Mouse themed keyring please?’ Natasha inquired.

They were at the photograph booth at the end of the Everest Ride, after Peter had insisted that they buy a keyring picture of them both screaming at the top of the ride.

The cast member that Natasha addressed, nodded and processed the information through his till. He helped her to scan her magic band on the till to pay and then handed the finished keyring to her after a few moments.

‘There you go Kid.’ She passed the keyring to Peter who grinned and thanked her.

‘Why you want that is beyond me, I look like a horse.’ Peter burst out laughing and looked closely at the picture.

‘That’s why I wanted it.’

‘Brat.’

‘You love me really Auntie Nat’

‘Sure do Kiddo. Where to next then?’

‘The water ride in Pandora! I want to go on the river rapids!’ Peter exclaimed, jumping up and down. Natasha quirked an eyebrow in amusement at his Childish antics. It was easy to forget that he was only 14 sometimes.

‘Sure Pete, we won’t get too wet right?’ She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message, then pulled out her map and started to lead the way to Pandora.

‘Nope.’ He said, his eyes glinting mischievously at Natasha who rolled her eyes.

‘Боже мой.’

***

It turned out that they both did indeed get extremely wet on the water ride.

Peter had insisted that they go on the Rapids again straight after their first time, as there was hardly any queue and they were already wet. Natasha luckily had brought her waterproof bag, which held electronics, maps, spare money and other necessities.

‘Not too wet huh?’ Natasha grumbled as she walked out of the women’s toilets – having just had to change her t-shirt which was sodden. She pretended to look annoyed at Peter who grinned guiltily as she ruffled his sodden curls in exasperation.

‘I have a spare t-shirt for you in my bag, here.’ She passed him a t-shirt with a large picture of Simba from the Lion King on it.

‘How did you get that?!’

‘I grabbed it from your room this morning, whilst you were arguing with Tony about the death of that Spider.’ She smirked and winked at Peter who blushed and proceeded to take his soaked t-shirt off.

‘Can’t do anything about your shorts I’m afraid Kid, you’ll have to keep them on, unless you want to walk around in your undies?’

‘I’m not walking around in my underwear!’ Peter protested, looking shocked at Natasha who laughed.

'Joking Pete. They’ll be dry in a few hours. Mine are also soaked too so you won’t be the only one looking like you’ve just wet yourself.’

Peter laughed as Natasha swung her bag back over her shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

‘What time is it?’ Peter asked Natasha who took her phone out of the bag, typed for a minute, then sighed and glanced at the time.

‘8.45. We’ve got 15 minutes until that light show by that big tree of life thing we passed earlier starts.’

‘Do you think that the others will be there?’ Peter asked hopefully, looking at Natasha who pursed her lips and frowned.

‘I’ve messaged the group chat a couple times since the incident this morning, asking if they were still going to go to it. No one replied Kid. I’m sorry.’ She said, genuinely sad for Peter who nodded and sighed.

‘S’ok’ Peter mumbled. Natasha gave his shoulder a squeeze and together they walked towards the Tree of Life to watch the light show together.

Peter somehow managed to sweet talk Natasha into buying him an ice-cream, so at 8.57pm, the pair of them could be found stood by the Tree of Life, happily finishing their ice-creams, looking up at the tree, waiting for the light show to start.

Natasha ate the last of her ice-cream and frowned as she felt her phone vibrate from inside her bag. She pulled her phone out and opened the message.

***Group Chat – Adult Avengers***

**Romanov:** Where are you all? This is ridiculous. I can’t believe how selfish you’re being. I have just spent 37 minutes trying to find Peter, who has just been crying to me about how much he thinks you all hate him. We are going to get a late lunch and then are going to Everest. Are we all still going to the light show this evening?

_(Received by IronDad, BirdBrain, Legolas, America’s Ass, Scarlett Bitch, God of Thunder, Green Rage Monster and Metal Arm at 8.57pm)_

**Romanov:** Are you fucking kidding me right now. Peter is literally looking around for you all. We're at Everest. Get your asses here now.

_(Received by IronDad, BirdBrain, Legolas, America’s Ass, Scarlett Bitch, God of Thunder, Green Rage Monster and Metal Arm at 8.57pm)_

**Romanov:** Jokes on you. We got front seats.

_(Received by IronDad, BirdBrain, Legolas, America’s Ass, Scarlett Bitch, God of Thunder, Green Rage Monster and Metal Arm at 8.57pm)_

**Romanov:** When I get back to that hotel, I am going to actually stab you all. Are you seriously not going to reply to me? Guess you're not going to the light show then?

_(Received by IronDad, BirdBrain, Legolas, America’s Ass, Scarlett Bitch, God of Thunder, Green Rage Monster and Metal Arm at 8.58pm)_

**Romanov:** Taking the Kid to the Light show, then we’re coming back to the hotel, where I will end you all. I can’t believe how childish you’re being. Peter is heartbroken. You’re ruining this entire trip.

_(Received by Legolas at 8.59pm)_

**Legolas:** Chill Red. How was the icecream?😉

_(Received by Romanov at 8.59pm)_

Natasha frowned at her phone and then looked around puzzled, she turned to Peter.

‘Pet…’

She was cut off by a bright red light, which whizzed through the air and landed above the Tree of Life, lighting up the sky.

‘Aunt Nat, look!’ Peter whispered, looking up at Natasha who had realised what was happening and shook her head in amusement.

‘As if.’ She muttered, smiling as Peter (who looked at her entirely confused) turned away to look back at the sky, which was now filled with blue, white and red fireworks.

Natasha smirked and pulled out her phone again.

***Group Chat – Adult Avengers***

**Romanov:** You seriously hacked into the light sequence Barton

 **Legolas:** Not me. Keep watching Romanov

Natasha put her phone down and jumped as Peter suddenly squealed loudly, pointing at a giant red beam which lit up the sky.

‘Auntie Nat! That looks like it’s from the Ironman Blasters!’

The crowd who had gathered to watch the show had suddenly started cheering.

Natasha looked back up at the sky, which was now full of red and gold fireworks, as the familiar figure of Ironman blasted up into the centre of the fireworks, hovering over the Tree of Life.

‘Stark you son of a bitch.’ Natasha said, smiling as Peter cheered and started jumping up and down, the biggest grin on his face.

‘Woah Romanov, watch your language.’ A voice whispered to the left of Natasha. She whirled around and came face to face with Clint who smirked. Steve, Bucky, Bruce and Sam were stood nearby leaning on a barrier waving and smiling apologetically.

‘Hey Pete.’ Peter turned around and his eyes focussed on Steve who walked over and winked, giving him a thumbs up and then pointed at the sky.

Two more figures flew into the sky to join Ironman, who had taken to firing red beams around the sky, making strange shapes that looked almost like words.

Peter laughed as Thor sent a barrage of blue lightning towards Ironman who deflected it perfectly, creating a giant firework which flew in all directions. Red light suddenly engulfed the sky as Wanda made millions of tiny little fireworks explode in perfect unison, illuminating the sky and the shapes for the crowd below to see, as Ironman and Thor flew into the shadowy night sky.

Peter stopped jumping up and down as he read the words, his heart feeling larger than the Tree of Life itself.

In a hazy mist, illuminated by Thors lightning and Wanda’s magic, Ironman had written the words

We All Love U Peter

‘And we mean it bud.’ Peter whipped around as he heard the sound of Tony’s voice, tears started streaming down his face, this time from happiness, as he looked at the Avengers who were all now standing right behind him and Natasha, grinning.

‘Mr S-stark? You, d-did this for m-me?’

‘Yep. We all did Kid. We all felt awful at what happened this morning and Barton came up with the idea of hacking into Disney’s light system tonight. Me, Thor and Wanda decided to spice things up a bit with the theatrics.’

Tony dematerialised his Ironman suit and walked over to Peter, kneeling down in front of him, looking him in the eyes.

‘You hacked into the mainframe of Disney World!’ Peter said grinning.

‘Kid. I would hack anywhere in the world for you. We really mean it Pete, we love you and we’re all sorry for what happened this morning. We’re all new to this family business, so there might be a few kinks along the way, but no matter what’s going on with us lot, we love you and are so proud of you.’

The entire team all nodded in unison, smiling at Peter, who had thrown himself into Tonys open arms.

'Not bad Barton.’ Natasha muttered to Clint who grinned and slung his arm over her shoulder.

‘Took us a bit longer to persuade the head of the Disney World Foundation than we thought it would and we all wanted it to be a surprise - so sorry we didn’t message earlier Nat.’ Bruce said, opening his arms to Peter who had taken to hugging all the members of the group, smiling from ear to ear.

‘Honestly, I thought you’d all gone back to the hotel and killed each other.’ She shrugged, then followed the others who had started to make their way back to the hotel, listening to Peter who was talking animatedly about what he had done all afternoon and evening.

***

Two hours later, Peter was sound asleep in his bed, after Tony had insisted that the entire team put him to bed that night.

After then going to plan the next day’s activities, they all walked to Peter’s room an hour or so later and looked at the sleeping boy through the doorway, smiling fondly at him for a few moments; then everyone left murmuring good night to each other and going to bed.

Natasha was the last to leave.

She walked over silently to Peter, who shuffled slightly in his sleep and snored lightly. Pushing a curl behind his ear, she bent down and kissed the top of his head.

‘Thank you for a lovely afternoon and evening маленький паук, I love you.’

She then pulled the door shut behind her as she left, to go to bed.

Peter smiled in his sleep.


	9. Splash Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting soaked on Splash Mountain, Peter wants to go and see some pirates and Tony literally turns into a soccermom!

The next couple of days went off without a hitch, until the fifth morning.

The Avengers and Peter could be found in line waiting to go on the ride: ‘It’s a small world’ in Fantasy Land, Magic Kingdom.

‘Tell me again why ALL of us have to go on this ride, when just Peter and Thor want to go on?’ Sam asked, as they scanned their magic bands one by one to enter the ride.

‘Because Birdbrain, we’re one giant happy dysfunctional family.’ Tony said, raising an eyebrow at Sam who scowled

‘I’m not happy.’

‘Yeah me either. Nat?’ Clint said, glancing at Natasha who shrugged

‘I’m not disclosing that information.’

‘Fair enough.’

Peter decided to sit with Thor, who was looking around fascinated as the boats set off towards the first room.

_It's a small world, it's a small world_ _It's a small world, it's a small world_

‘Боже мой.’ Natasha muttered, turning to Clint who nodded.

They were in the back of a boat, along with Steve, Bucky, Sam and Wanda, whilst Tony, Bruce, Thor and Peter were in the boat in front.

_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears It's a world of hope and a world of fears_

Steve and Bucky were silently intrigued at the little dolls from around the world as they passed the different room.

Peter and Thor were singing along loudly to the song and swaying happily – to the displeasure of Tony who had his fingers in his ears by the second time the Small World song played and was swearing under his breath by the third. Bruce also looked on the verge of a mental breakdown by the fifth time the song played.

_There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware_ _It's a small world after all_

Natasha turned to Clint and signed with her hands,

‘about to drown myself in the water. You want in?’

Clint nodded and then laughed, pointing to Wanda who had started to levitate some of the dolls, which she then made do an erotic dance, much to the delight of Sam who started howling with laughter as she smirked.

_It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all, it's a small, small, small, small world_

Thor and Peter continued singing loudly, and by the eighth time of the song, the rest of the Team were in several stages of a mental breakdown.

Wanda and Sam were looking extremely bored, having grown tired of the levitating dolls and Steve and Bucky were still looking vaguely interested at the dolls but mostly annoyed at the song which was on a continuous loop.

Natasha and Clint had resorted to speaking in Russian, discussing ways that they would like to kill themselves on the ride.

Tony was staring at Peter and Thor in disbelief as they continued to sing the song – which was now on it’s ninth time of playing and Bruce was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down as his face slightly tinted green.

_It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all, it's a small, small, small, small world_

_It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all, it's a small, small, small, small world_

Finally, after 12 times of playing, the song stopped and the team exited the boats.

‘I am NEVER. EVER. Going back on that fucking ride.’ Clint said, as they walked out of the ride, towards the middle of Fantasyland.

The rest of the team (apart from Peter and Thor who looked furious), unanimously agreed too.

‘Where to next then Cap?’ Tony said, talking louder than usual to mask the sound of the Small World song which Peter was still singing, to the displeasure of the rest of the team and even Thor looked slightly tired of it now.

‘We have a fast past for Splash Mountain in 20 minutes, so let’s get going.’ Steve said perusing his phone – which held the App for the fast-passes.

‘I’ll sit this one out Cap, but you guys go ahead.’ Natasha interjected, winking at Peter who smiled mischievously remembering what happened the previous day, when they both got drenched on a water-ride at animal kingdom.

‘Alright. We’ll meet you at Tortuga Tavern then in Adventureland at 11, for an early lunch?’

‘Yep. Sounds good.’

Everyone (minus Natasha, who had gone to go and have a look at the shops), made their way to Splash Mountain, with Peter skipping happily in front, insisting that they wouldn’t get too wet.

_*35 minutes later*_

‘Kid I’m literally going to throw you off the top of Epcot.’ Sam growled, looking down at his clothes which were sodden.

Peter burst out laughing, looking around at the team who had just come off Splash Mountain and were absolutely soaked.

‘Not too wet? Yeah I’m pretty sure that’s what you said Pete. So how come we all look like we’ve just been in a tsunami?’ Bucky said eyeing Peter who grinned and shrugged.

‘Didn’t people wearing rain coats give it away?!’

‘NO. I thought that’s just what they were wearing incase it rained later!’

Peter literally had to hold his sides as he was laughing so much by this point.

‘Peter. Why would you do this to us? I thought we were family?!’ Clint said, scowling at Peter, who burst out in renewed laughter.

‘I did it to Aunt Nat yesterday, so thought it was only fair that you all got wet on a water ride too!’

‘Kid I swear to GOD.’ Tony looked at Peter who stuck his tongue out cheekily, then his face contorted to a scared expression as Tony had started chasing him down the path to Tortuga Tavern – where they were meeting Natasha.

‘I thoroughly enjoyed the wet boat. Why are we not going on it again?’ Thor asked the rest of the team, who looked at him in exasperation, as water dripped off their clothes.

‘Because dude, we look like we just came out a shower!’ Sam said, taking off his top and wringing it out. Wanda nodded, putting her hair up in a wet ponytail, as it kept sticking to her face.

‘I actually don’t mind, I kind of enjoyed it.’ Steve said, waving at Natasha who had a shit eating grin on her face, sat lazily at a table, sipping a lemonade.

‘Hey guys. Enjoy the ride?’

She smirked, looking at the group who had made their way to her table at Tortuga Tavern and were all taking seats nearest the sun, in an effort to dry out.

‘Not one more word Romanov.’ Clint growled, shaking his hair in an attempt to dry it out.

Natasha grinned then raised an eyebrow as Peter ran over and hid behind her chair from Tony who stormed into the Tavern shaking his head.

‘What’s up Stark, you’re looking a bit wet there.’ Natasha ducked as Tony threw a straw at her head, gritting his teeth.

‘Lunch everyone?’ Steve asked the group at large, who collectively nodded and grabbed the nearest menus to have a look at.

‘Peter you can come out now’ Steve added, looking at Peter who moved out from behind Natasha’s chair and sat down next to her, perusing a menu, hiding his face from Tony who had finally calmed down and had gotten up to order.

Ten minutes later, everyone was either enjoying giant Turkey legs (Thor had ordered 6), or sandwiches and crisps, whilst talking about how they were going to spend the rest of the day.

‘Oh My GOD’ Peter suddenly shrieked, making Natasha, Clint and Wanda jump as he started bouncing up and down in his seat in excitement.

‘Kid what the fuck?’

‘Language Tony.’

‘Shut up Capsicle. Peter stop jumping and explain calmly what the h…’

‘…THERE’S A PIRATE SHOW! LOOK! OH MY GODDDDD MAYBE CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW WILL BE THERE!’

He pointed behind the group, who all turned around to look.

‘Cool!’ Wanda exclaimed happily, ‘maybe they’ll do a sword fight?!’

‘I for one have had enough dealings with Pirates. Should I threaten them with Mjölnir?’ Thor said, reaching into his bag for his hammer.

‘Man screw that I don’t want to see no pirates. I’m sat with one right here, look at the way he’s devouring that Turkey leg!’

‘Shut up birdbrain or else I’ll punch you again.’ Clint said through a mouthful of turkey, smiling evilly at Sam who scowled.

‘No-one is punching anyone Barton and Thor no, you are not going to threaten a bunch of middle aged actors with your magical fucking hammer.’ Natasha hissed, raising an eyebrow.

‘Can we go on another ride?’ Bruce inquired, Sam nodded in agreement.

‘Yeah sounds good Banner.’ Bucky agreed and looked at Steve who sighed, looking at the group of Superhero’s who were all now arguing heavily once again.

Natasha looked around and shook her head, resigning herself to the fact that this would be normal for the next few weeks.

Peter was now standing up and gesturing madly at the gathering crowd of people nearby, who had evidently come to watch the Pirate show.

‘I WANT TO SEE THE MIDDLE AGED ACTORS WHO ARE PLAYING PIRATES! ALL THE GOOD SEATS ARE GOING!’ Peter yelled angrily at Tony, who swore and dragged his hand down his face in exasperation. Natasha’s lips quirked up.

‘Are you fucki…you know what…fine. RIGHT.’

Everyone looked around at Tony, who was looking incredibly stressed.

‘I will take Peter to see the pi…’

‘YES!’

‘KID SHUT UP.’

‘Sorry Mr Stark.’

‘…to see the Pirate show. Then we will all meet back up at the fast pass for the Snow White mine train ride in fantasyland in an hour. Any objections?’

Wanda opened her mouth and looked apprehensively at Tony who raised an eyebrow at her, inviting her to speak.

‘Can I come to the pirate show?’

Tony snorted. ‘Seriously MindControl?’

‘I’ve never seen anything like that before. It looks cool!’ She replied indignantly.

‘Sorry I forgot you and the Kid are like 8.’ Wanda scowled, ‘I’m 22, Stark.’

‘I’m 14 Mr Stark!’

‘Yeah I don’t care, whoever wants to see this show is basically a child. Anyone else coming to see the middle aged pirates?’

Everyone else shook their head and looked at Tony who sighed.

‘Great, I am now a soccermom. Thanks Pete, MindControl.’ Wanda and Peter grinned at him, to the amusement of the rest of the group who were now either laughing or trying not to laugh at the whole situation.

‘See you all in an hour then.’ Tony sucked his teeth, picked up his bag and followed Peter and Wanda who had already run off to get some front row seats.

***

‘I am never doing that again in my goddamn motherfucking life.’ Tony growled as he walked over to Steve and the rest of the team who were waiting by the fastpass entrance for the Mine Train ride; followed by Wanda and Peter who were beaming.

‘Tony we are in a theme-park, surrounded by young children. Watch your language.’ Steve muttered, scanning his magic band with Bucky to enter the ride.

‘What happened?’ Natasha asked before Tony could respond to Steve’s comment - she was not prepared to deal with a recap of the day before.

‘Nothing much. Watched a couple overweight 40 something year olds, dressed in Walmart pirate costumes dance around with some Princesses for a bit, the Kid got a sticker which apparently he is never taking off, and Wanda got the Princesses autographs….’

‘That is hilarious holy shit.’ Clint laughed, earning him a grimace from Tony.

‘Next time you can take them then Legolas.’

‘Fuck.’

‘Serves you right Barton.’ Natasha said, leading him into one of the available mine carts.

Three minutes later, the entire team were sat in 5 carriages, in pairs, and were steadily climbing up the track to the top of the ride.

Peter and Wanda were sat at the front – arms up ready for the drop; behind them was Tony and Bruce who looked apprehensive at the drop, followed by Sam and Thor, Steve and Bucky and Clint and Natasha.

Suffice to say that this was the first ride that everyone screamed at the same time on and Peter bought a picture to remember it, to everyone’s displeasure.


	10. Mayhem at Typhoon Lagoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the team are finally getting along, but what happens when Peter demands to go to the Water park for the day??

‘Stoppppp!’ Peter whined as Tony rubbed suntan lotion onto his back for the third time that day. 

‘It tickles Mr Stark!’

‘Kid. You will literally fry if I don’t put this on you at least once every 4 hours and for the love of Mickey Mouse, why can’t you call me Tony?’

‘I want to go in the wave pool! Hurry up!’

‘You can when I’m finished. You didn’t answer my question Kid.’

‘Just because! You call me Kid all the time and Tony sounds weird to me.’

‘Gee thanks bud. Glad to know that you hate my name.’ Tony said and tickled Peter’s neck as he ran away shrieking about mean adults.

The Avengers were at Typhoon Lagoon and it was the hottest day of their trip so far. Tony went to join Natasha, Steve, Wanda, Bruce and Clint who were lounging around the pool, watching the rest of the team entertain Peter – who had just jumped into the wave pool. 

‘I swear to God, this trip is going to kill me. I have never felt like such a parent in all my life. Kid said that the name ‘Tony’ still sounds weird to him, so it looks like I’m stuck with Mr Stark, which I hate as it reminds me of my stupid father.’ Tony mumbled lying back on a sunbed, putting his sunglasses on and stretching tiredly.

Natasha smiled, watching the rest of the team as they all swam around together, entertaining Peter who was giggling madly whilst Bucky lifted him up into the air. 

‘Pete adores you Tony. You technically are co-parenting him, being listed as his emergency contact and all that. You’ve known him what, a year?’

‘A year, 8 months and eleven days. Thought you were the spy?’

‘Shut up. The whole thing with the accords brought you both together and you could have stopped it then and there but you didn’t. You turned him into an ‘intern’ at Stark Industries, even going as far as winning his Aunt’s trust – so she put you down as his emergency contact. Over the past year, how many times have you calmed him down from nightmares, or sat and eaten icecream with him after a shitty day at school? Who was there helping him pick out a tux for homecoming, who tells him off when he’s misbehaving and who does he call at 1am when he’s injured on patrol and doesn’t want to tell his Aunt? You’re so much more than a mentor to that Kid and you know it.’

‘Touché Romanov.’ Clint said grinning at Tony who was looking at her in shock, realising that everything she said was true. 

‘What are you saying Nat? That I should go and adopt him or something?’

‘No, I’m pretty sure that his Aunt May would stab you if you tried.’

‘I’ve told him that I think he’s smart and I like having him around the compound – that’s why I got him his own room and why he sleeps over 3 times a week, yet he still won’t call me Tony! I wouldn’t have booked this holiday if I didn’t want him around! What are you saying?’

‘I’m saying that maybe Peter calls you Mr Stark because he still doesn’t know the true extent of how you feel about him. He probably has an idea and thinks of you as more than a mentor and more than a friend which is why he doesn’t want to call you Tony, but he probably doesn’t know if he can tell you how he views you. He isn’t a mind-reader, he’s just a kid.’

Tony sat in silence, absorbing everything that Natasha said to him and knowing in his heart that she was right. 

He loved that Kid more than anything and the thought of not having him around was too painful to imagine. Peter literally lit up every room he walked into and Tony was constantly amazed at the wonderful and selfless person he was despite all the shit that he had had happen to him. 

He had never told the Kid that he loved him, like Natasha had and even some of the others previously, as he wasn’t an emotional person – he had no idea how to broach the subject of who he was to Peter, so he never did. Maybe this holiday was the time to do it? 

Steve broke the silence smiling.

'How Peter has so much energy 24/7 is beyond me.’ He said laughing as Peter lifted Sam into the air, grinning as he fell into the water with a giant splash. 

‘You do make a good parental figure though Tony. I mean it.’

‘Thanks Cap, you’re an alright grandpa.’

‘Tony.’ 

‘Sorry, I hadn’t made an old age joke in like an hour.’ He paused and looked seriously at Steve. ‘You really mean it though Rogers?’

‘I do.’

‘It just annoys me that he calls me Mr Stark all the time.’

‘Maybe he’s waiting for the right time to call you something other than Mr Stark or other than Tony?’ Natasha mused, watching the waves engulf Peter, Bucky, Thor and Sam who tried and failed to jump over them. 

‘Like what?’

Peter popped his head above the water and waved at Tony who gave him a huge smile and waved back, laughing as he was engulfed by another giant wave. 

Tony turned to look at Natasha, who was smiling too, but at him.

‘Like Dad.’

Tony looked at her and was absolutely gobsmacked. He stared at her in complete shock and felt his heart expand about triple the size as he imagined Peter calling him that. A few moments went by but before he had time to reply to Natasha, someone yelled in the distance, followed by the sound of the Lifeguard’s alarm and sounds of screaming and shouting. 

Everything went into slow motion.

Tony and the others immediately looked to the source of the sound and made out the distant figure of the lifeguard helping the Avengers pull a limp body from the depths of the water, trying to fight the mountainous waves of the wave pool. 

Tony looked at the small limp body, the worried faces of the Avengers in the water and felt his airways close in shock as he realised what had happened.

His head suddenly filled overwhelmingly with the muffled sounds of screaming and the sound of a woman’s panicked voice next to him. 

He looked back to Natasha, his heart racing. She was shouting a sentence at him which he managed to distinguish from the buzzing in his head and it made his heart leap into his mouth and his stomach churn in horror.

‘TONY! PETER ISN’T BREATHING!’


	11. Breathe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Peter survive and how will Tony react to the situation??

Tony watched in a state of shock, as Bucky ran out of the pool holding Peter’s limp body and the rest of the Avengers ran over to meet them, shooing the lifeguard and other people out of the way.

Tony shook his head and snapped himself out of his state of shock with one goal in mind. He had to get to the Kid. He had to get to his Kid. Natasha suddenly grabbed his arm and nodded at him, he nodded back.

He and Natasha then ran over to the group, and he fell to his knees as Bucky laid Peter on the floor – him and Steve performing emergency CPR. 

‘Kid. You gotta wake up. Don’t do this to me. I can’t lose you. Please wake up.’ Tony mumbled as tears began streaming down his face, as he watched Bucky and Steves futile attempts at resuscitating Peter. 

Wanda was crying into Natasha’s chest and she hugged her, her eyes were unusually wet. 

‘SOMEONE FUCKING DO SOMETHING! WHY ISN’T IT WORKING?’ Sam roared, looking at Steve and Bucky who were now putting their entire body weight into each pump of Peter’s chest. 

‘He’s got super spidery qualities – one of which is that he is susceptible to drowning more so than any of us. The lifeguard wouldn’t have managed to get him to start breathing due to how strong Peter is, Bucky and Steve realised this and that is why they are trying to resuscitate him themselves.’ Bruce replied looking at the unfolding scene worriedly.

‘What happened?’ Natasha whispered, looking at Thor, who was being uncharacteristically quiet, looking at the limp body in horror.

‘Young Peter waved at Stark and was then engulfed by a giant wave. We waited for his head to push above the surface as he had been doing all day, roaring with laughter at scaring us all with how long he could hold his breath, and when he didn’t, the man with the Metal Arm dove down into the watery depths and retrieved him. He was not breathing. It all happened so fast. He couldn’t have been under the water for more than a few minutes.’

Natasha nodded, seemingly also in a state of shock as she watched the attempts to resuscitate Peter. She glanced over at the pool and saw the lifeguard who was on the phone to someone – probably the paramedic and then she saw the rest of the public who were watching, crowded around in horror. 

‘Don’t do this to me Kid. Please. I can’t…I can’t lose you. You make me better, you make us all better. I can’t live without you, please wake up.’   
Tony started sobbing as Natasha put a hand on his shaking shoulders. 

‘Kid…Peter. I’m sorry I haven’t said it earlier, but I thought that I wasn’t good enough for you, to be a father to you, but then I realised that I already was and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Pete please wake up. I – I love you…’

Steve and Bucky had put all their weight into two giant pumps of his chest and Peter suddenly woke up, spluttering and coughing as pool water trickled out of his mouth. 

Everyone collectively sighed in relief and Tony pulled him onto his lap and started rocking him back and forth, murmuring reassurances to him.

‘I’m here, you’re alright. You’re okay.’ 

Peter still coughing, suddenly threw up a lot of water into his lap and started crying. 

‘D…Dad? Wh-what -ha-hap-pened?’ He cried as Natasha and the rest of the team knelt down next to him and Tony, who inhaled sharply then started speaking in a voice so gentle that he didn’t know he had it in him.

‘You almost died Kid and scared the shit out of all of us.’

‘Oh. I d-didn’t m-mean t-to!’ He wailed, rubbing the water and tears out of his eyes.

Tony laughed, despite the tears that were still rolling down his face. ‘I know Bud. It’s alright, yo-you’re alright.’ 

Natasha carded her fingers through Peter’s wet hair and was whispering Russian endearments in his ear as he slowly calmed down and regained control of his breathing, looking around tiredly.

The paramedic ran over and began to look Peter over, he deemed Peter as incredibly lucky and praised Steve and Bucky for how quickly they began performing CPR – but that they should have let the qualified lifeguard do it.   
Bucky smirked at Steve who smiled knowingly. 

‘I’m sorry for ruining the day.’ Peter mumbled tiredly, as Tony helped him to stand up. 

Clint and Sam came over with a load of fluffy towels and began bundling Peter up, who was shivering, despite the hot weather, whilst Sam, Thor and Bruce were pacifying the crowd of people, assuring them that Peter would be okay.

Tony frowned then he wrapped a large towel around Peter and pulled him into a gentle hug.

‘Don’t be daft Kid, we were just worried.’ Tony replied, looking at Peter directly in the eyes, who blinked slowly, nodded and smiled sleepily, turning his face back onto Tony’s chest as he picked him up and went to carry him back to the monorail.

When he was sure that he was asleep, he looked down at him, kissed him on the top of his head and whispered into Peter’s ear

‘I love you Kid.’


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally called Tony something than Mr Stark - how will Tony react to the nameslip and is anyone to blame for what happened to Peter??

An hour later, the Avengers were all sat in Tony’s room – which was the size of a small apartment, after they had taken Peter back to the hotel and had tucked him into bed.   
Tony sighed and walked away from his open laptop, after just having set Friday up into the wiring in Peter’s room to monitor his heartrate and wellbeing. 

‘Can we all just go back to bed and pretend this never happened?’ Clint mused, yelping as Natasha pinched his arm.

‘I’m just glad he’s alright.’ Wanda said softly, looking up at Tony who nodded, his eyes hardening.

‘Yeah me too.’ Sam agreed, earning nods from the rest of the team.

‘Now...’ Tony spat. ‘Let’s discuss who THE FUCK let a 14 year old Kid stay UNDERWATER IN A FUCKING WAVEPOOL FOR OVER 2 MINUTES AND DIDN’T BOTHER TO FUCKING HELP HIM.’ He yelled, looking around at Bucky, Thor and Sam who started to protest angrily.

‘Woah Tony, calm down. It wasn’t their fault!’ Steve interjected standing up to face Tony who looked ready to commit a murder. 

‘WHO’S WAS IT THEN?’

‘No-one’s Tony. Peter had been trying to break his record of how long he could hold his breath all day, so we all thought he was fine! I jumped in when I realised that he should have come up!’ Bucky said indignantly.

‘NOT GOOD ENOUGH METAL ARM. WHY DIDN’T YOU PULL HIM OUT SOONER?’ 

‘HIS RECORD WAS 1 MINUTE 57 AND BUCKY JUMPED IN STRAIGHT AFTER HE DIDN’T COME UP AFTER 2 MINUTES! SIT THE FUCK DOWN TONY.’ Sam shouted.

‘Birdman is correct Stark.’ Thor agreed nodding vigorously.

Tony stood there breathing heavily, looking around at the whole team, his heart sinking when he realised that they did everything they could and it was just an accident, he couldn’t place the blame on any of them. 

He collapsed onto a nearby sofa and put his head in his hands, Steve and Natasha moved to sit either side of him as he started hyperventilating. 

‘One…One minute the Kid was waving happily at me and the next I’m looking into HIS FUCKING LIFELESS GODDAMN FACE. What would I do if he…if he… I just…almo…I can’t…I can’t breathe…’

‘Tony you need to calm down.’ Natasha said, turning his head towards her.

‘I…I can’t…I can’t breathe…I’m having…a…hear…heart….attack…’ He moaned, clutching his chest over his arc reactor, which was flashing quickly, indicating an abnormality in his breathing.

‘You’re not having a heart attack, you’re having a severe anxiety panic Tony. Listen to my breathing and follow it.’ Natasha instructed calmly, purposely taking large exaggerated breaths to try and get Tony to imitate her.

Steve rubbed his back gently as he managed to start breathing somewhat normally again.

‘Sorry.’ He muttered after a few minutes,

‘Don’t be stupid. We’ve all had our fair share of panic and anxiety attacks.’ Natasha replied, leaning back into the sofa when Tony started to relax. 

‘I just can’t believe I almost lost him Nat.’

‘We were all in shock Tony. It’s scary how quickly things can turn bad. But he’s going to be fine, probably will be up in about an hour or so, back to his normal annoying lovable self and…’ 

She paused looking at Tony who raised an eyebrow questioningly.

‘…At least he called you something other than Mr Stark.’ She smirked knowingly at Tony who shook his head in amusement.

‘Not the time Romanov.’

‘Anyone want to clue the rest of us in?’ Sam asked Tony, who smiled.

‘When he woke up, he called me Dad.’ 

Everyone apart from Natasha (who was grinning widely), looked at him in disbelief, shock and wonder and then smiled at him fondly. 

Tony’s smile was larger than any of the team had ever seen before.


	13. Deep in the Hundred Acrewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter just called Tony Dad for the first time but seems to have no recollection of it and the rest of the team are in no hurry to bring it up!   
> When Peter wants to go on the Winnie the Pooh ride - his Uncle Clint jumps in to save the poor Kid from embarrassment 😁😂

The team had collectively agreed not to mention the incident of the previous day, unless Peter brought it up, as they wanted the rest of the holiday to be without anymore drama or near-death experiences. Tony didn’t know if Peter remembered admitting that he loved Tony and calling him dad, so he decided to not broach the subject to prevent anymore drama. He wanted Peter to have a good time and he was going to make sure that he would.

‘Pssst Mr Clint!’ 

‘Kid. Mr Clint makes me feel OLD. Call me Clint or Uncle Clint, or else I’ll stab you. Sound good?’

‘Fineeee. But if everyone else wants Aunt or Uncle status then they need to buy me something really good. Nat already bought me a picture from Everest where she looks like a horse. That will be hard to top.’ Peter mused, grinning as Clint shook his head in amusement.

‘What did you want me for then sport?’

‘Oh yeah!!! Urm…’   
Peter’s cheeks lit up red slightly as he shuffled his feet and looked at the rest of the group who were standing in front of them, waiting in line to see Ariel, purusing their maps for the next stop in Fantasyland – which seemed to be the firm favourite place to walk around for the whole group. 

‘You know that bear ride we passed earlier?’

‘The Winnie the Pooh one?’

‘Yeah…’

‘You want to go on that. Pete are you joking?’

Peter shushed him and turned even redder, earning him a chuckle from Clint.

Peter looked at the others to make sure that they weren’t listening and whispered dramatically to Clint who was smirking, ‘pleaseeee. I just want one ride on it and I can’t tell Tony or anyone else after what happened at the wavepool yesterday – they already think they need someone to watch me 24/7 and I’m 14! Tony already has basically changed my name to ‘Kid!’ and if I beg to go on the ride, he will never let me live it down!’ 

Clint held his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughs, which were luckily also muffled by the Under the Sea song which was playing overhead and the rest of the team arguing over where to go for dinner.

Clint looked at Peter who had a longing expression on his face and was whispering ‘pleaseee Uncle Clint! Pleaseeee Uncle Clint!’ under his breath.

‘You have to be shitting me ... you owe me for this Squirt…’ Clint then took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for something.

Peter frowned, ‘…Owe you for wha…’

‘NAAATTTT!’ 

‘What do you want Barton?’ Natasha looked at Clint and Peter, eyebrows raised.

‘PLEASSSEEEE can we go on the Winnie the Pooh ride after we meet Ariel, before we have dinner?’ Clint whined, his face resembling an overgrown man child.

For added effect, he stuck his bottom lip out. Peter giggled and looked at Natasha for her response.

‘Are you seriously standing there, mid 30’s asking me to go on a ride about a big yellow bear?’ She asked, looking from Clint to Peter who turned even redder. She immediately cottoned on and winked at him, then turned to the rest of the group.

‘After we meet Ariel, we are all going to go on the Winnie the Pooh ride. Any objections?’ She announced to the group at large, who shook their heads.

Peter sighed in relief and gave Natasha a grateful look and Clint a hug, as they scanned their magic bands and went to take pictures with Ariel, which almost went without an incident until the pictures were over and they had started walking out of the room.

‘Pointbreak get over here and stop harassing Ariel!’   
Tony called, beckoning Thor over, who was currently interrogating ‘Ariel’ as to why she came to Midgard away from her home-planet and left the Asgardians without any underwater protection. The actress looked extremely scared and Tony and Steve had to come back into the room to drag Thor away before security stepped in.

‘Well that was interesting.’ Wanda murmured to Nat who rolled her eyes, counting the team as they stood by her awaiting instructions. 

‘Right we’re all here, let’s roll out.’ Natasha then stepped forward and led them all to the Winnie the Pooh ride – Peter happily skipping in the back next to Clint who was rolling his eyes fondly.

After a 10 minute queue, they all paired up and took their seats in the giant honey-carts, Peter was practically jumping up and down by this point and Clint had to physically put an arm on his to make him stay seated as the ride set off.

‘Squirt you’re going to derail us if you keep moving around!’

‘I love Winnie the Pooh! I remember before Uncle Ben died, we would watch it every Saturday together when I was younger. There’s so much to see Uncle Clint!’ Clint grinned and pulled out his phone, snapping a stealth picture of Peter who was now grinning as they turned the corner to reveal a large tea party of Pooh and his friends.

‘Come on then Kiddo – let’s go and wait for the others.’ Clint led Peter off the ride when it came to a stop and led the way through the gift shop, scrolling on his phone, Peter following behind.

Natasha and Bruce were the last to come off the ride and joined the rest of the team who were leaning on a railing a little ways down the pathway, waiting for them. Natasha started counting them all.

‘6 Wanda…7 Clint…8 Bruce…9 me and …where’s the Kid?’

Everyone suddenly looked around and started to look around frantically for Peter who was nowhere in sight.

‘Who did he go in with?’ Natasha demanded

‘Me!’ Clint exclaimed

‘So why Barton, is he not with you now?’ 

‘How should I know! Ask the Kid!’

‘Well I would but he isn’t here and seems to have wandered off in the arguably the World’s largest amusement park, which is heaving today. How could you lose him?!’ Natasha replied angrily

‘One minute, we were on the ride, then the next minute I was leading us outside! Thought the Kid was following me! I was texting Laura!’ 

‘Are you shitting me right now Legolas?!’ Tony looked livid.

‘Clint that was really irresponsible.’ Steve interjected

Natasha shook her head in exasperation and started thinking logically about where Peter could have gone. 

She remembered how excited he had been to go on the ride and immediately realised where he was and smiled to herself.

‘I know where he is. I’ll be back in 5 minutes. Do. Not. Move.’ She glared at the rest of the team whose eyes widened and they nodded. 

Natasha walked back the way they had came and went back into the giftshop that was situated at the end of the ride. She looked around and over the heads of the many screaming children and parents who were attempting to pacify said screaming children and her eyes fell on Peter, who was looking longingly at an incredibly fluffy Winnie the Pooh plush on the top shelf. 

‘Hey Kid.’

‘A-Auntie Nat!’ Peter whipped around and faced Natasha, turned bright red and started shuffling his feet awkwardly. 

‘Now. What would you be doing in here then, hmm?’ 

‘I…I was picking out a…a bear for May. Yeah. A bear for May.’ He looked down at his feet and Natasha smirked.

‘If I remember correctly, you’ve already bought her 4 fridge magnets, 2 plushes and 7 of those stamped pennies. Don’t you think that’s enough?’ 

‘Yeah...sure…of course…I’ll just g-go.’ Peter turned around and started walking out of the door, to join the rest of the team, when Natasha grabbed his arm and led him back over to the Bear he wanted. 

‘You’re a rubbish liar Kid.’ She reached up over his head, pulled it down and walked over to the till. 

‘Auntie Nat! It’s fine! I don’t…I don’t need a teddybear!’ He mumbled embarrassed, as Natasha got out some money to pay for it.

‘Thought it was for May?’ She smiled knowingly and Peter, if possible, turned even redder and bit his lip.

‘Chill out Pete. I don’t mind. There’s nothing wrong with wanting a teddybear. Even I have one.’ 

‘You?! But you’re the Black Widow! You aren’t scared of anything!’

‘True. But Sergeant Fluffypaws is a very good listener.’ Natasha winked at Peter who smiled as she handed him a bag which held his new bear. 

‘Why that one?’ She asked him curiously, 

Peter pulled out the bear and stroked the fluffy arms and face, thinking before he replied. ‘Well umm…Uncle Ben…you know before…um…he used to watch Winnie the Pooh with me every Saturday when I was younger and I just really wanted this one because um…he’s really fluffy and I always loved Winnie the Pooh and if I close my eyes, it’s almost like I’m back…with Uncle B…Ben…before he…’ Peter squeezed his eyes, feeling the familiar prickle of tears, which quickly dissipated as Natasha pulled him close and started carding her fingers through his hair. 

‘Nothing wrong with wanting a furry friend Pete. I think it’s actually pretty cute and a nice way to remember your Uncle and remember the good times you shared with him.’ Natasha pulled away from him and gave him a big smile. Peter smiled back and took her hand as she led them back to the rest of the group. 

‘By the way, tell anyone about Sergeant Fluffypaws and I will maim you.’ 

Peter grinned.


	14. Epcot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epcot!  
> Tony is starting to feel more parental towards Peter but is ignoring how he feels, choosing to just have a good time at Disney World - but is that the best decision?
> 
> Natasha is the best and gives Peter a special present from a stall in Epcot❤

An hour later, the team could be found sitting leisurely in the English Pavilion, after park hopping to Epcot and were eating fish and chips. 

‘So tell me Man of Iron. Why are we going to voyage to many different realms in the next few hours and why are they miniaturized?’ 

‘Thor. Is it possible for you to not sound like someone out of a Shakespearean play?’ Tony replied rolling his eyes as Bucky and Steve started laughing. 

‘I do not understand and you did not reply to my inquiry.’ Thor replied, genuinely confused.

‘Forget it Pointbreak. We are travelling across the countries in Epcot – to see the different customs and try different foods and stuff. Also, Wanda wants to go on the Frozen Ride in Norway.’

Wanda looked up and blushed at Tony who laughed. 

‘Oi! You said you wouldn’t tell’

‘Sorry Mindcontrol I forgot.’ 

‘Hey Tony?’

‘What Bucky?’

‘Think your Kid made a new friend,’ he gestured behind Tony, who felt his heart flutter after Bucky said that, then remembered that Peter wasn’t actually his and felt slightly sad all of a sudden.

‘He isn’t my Kid Barnes.' Tony stated and followed Bucky’s gaze, his eyes landing on Peter who had snuck away from his seat and was currently chatting happily to Mary Poppins, who was smiling at him fondly. Tony grinned, despite himself and snapped a quick picture and saved it to his file ‘Family Vacation’ which now held 312 photos, most of which were of him and Peter pulling funny faces.

‘Oh screw that man, I want to meet Mary Poppins!’ Sam jumped up, abandoning the rest of his meal and went to go and join Peter who high-fived him. 

‘Me too!’ Wanda grinned and jumped up, following Sam.   
Clint, Bruce and Thor also stood up and ran after the others, all of them started talking to Mary Poppins who was smiling at them all.

‘Looks like Peter is having a good time.’ Natasha said turning to Tony who nodded and downed his third coffee of the day.

'Don't be sad Tony. He probably doesn't remember calling you Dad and if he does, well he's probably embarrassed and doesn't know how to broach the subject. Just wait and see how things pan out the next few days.' Natasha gave him a small smile and Tony nodded at her.

‘Where to next then Tony?’ Steve asked, changing the subject and pulling out a map of Epcot.

‘Frozen ride, around the countries for a bit and then hotel?’ Tony wondered out loud. 

Natasha, Bucky and Steve nodded in agreement, smiling at the others who had just rejoined them, sitting down to finish their food – discussing the concept of dancing penguins to Thor who looked very interested. 

‘Everyone finished?’ Steve asked the group after a few minutes

They all nodded in unison, clearing the tables.

‘Great. Let’s roll out then. First stop is Norway for the Frozen ride!’ 

***

‘If I ever see that fucking singing snowman again I am going to materialise a suit and blast it in its stupid little face.’ Tony groaned, rubbing his back. 

After an hour and a half of waiting in line, the Avengers had finally gone onto The Frozen Ever After ride in Norway and were now walking down the main street in Epcot somewhat leisurely.

‘Tony. We went to that Hall of Presidents thing and the Muppet Show that you wanted to go to, everyone gets a turn in where they want to go. Wanda picked that, so stop complaining.’ Steve reprimanded,

‘Shut up Spangles.’

‘Don’t even start with me Tony I’…’

‘…Now, we wouldn’t be fighting would we boys?’   
Natasha said walking over with Peter and Clint, to pacify the situation before it got out of hand  
Steve and Tony both scowled and shook their heads no. 

The team arrived in the Chinese section of Epcot and after agreeing unanimously, they wandered off into small groups, all staying in each others line of sight.

‘Hey Деткa?’ Natasha called over to Peter, who was currently taking pictures of the Chinese décor.

‘Yes Auntie Nat?’ 

‘Come over here – I’ve got something for you.’ Peter looked shocked but masked it quickly with a look of excitement as he bounded over to see Natasha, who was holding something behind her back. She had decided to buy him a little something which had caught her eye in a Chinese Stall, which she deemed very appropriate to give to him.

‘Close your eyes and hold out your hands.’ She instructed

Peter did as she said and when he opened his eyes, he saw a beautifully intricate silver wristband and on it hung a single charm of a spider, with a chinese word etched into the back.

‘小蜘蛛, it means little spider in Chinese.’ Natasha said

Peter grinned and gave her the biggest hug, ‘thank you so much! I love it, it’s perfect Auntie Nat and I love you too.’ 

Peter swore that he saw her eyes mist over with happy tears as she embraced him into a large hug. 

‘I love you too маленький паук.'


	15. Nightmares and a heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a bad dream, luckily Tony is there to set him straight and finally tells him what he means to him - does Peter feel the same way??:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for all the Kudos and comments. It means a lot as this is my first proper fan fic! Ive really enjoyed writing this. There are probably about 5 or 6 more chapters left, then I'll be writing one about Peter getting adopted by Natasha or the Avengers. Also I have a group chat that I'm doing too so feel free to check that out!!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it!:)

'Mr S…stark?’

Tony jolted awake, squinting into his room for imminent danger, hand out infront of him, ready to call a suit (which he had stored safely folded up in his suitcase). Tony cleared his throat and switched his bedside lamp on, his eyes adjusting to the room and landing on the tearstained face of Peter Parker, who was standing sheepishly by his bedroom door.

Tony lowered his hand and shuffled into a sitting position.

‘Kid?’

‘M…Mr St…Stark are you …awake?’ Tony smiled in spite of himself. ‘I am now. What’s up bud?’

Tears rolled down Peter’s face and he sniffled miserably, using his ironman clad pajama sleeve to wipe a few stray tears off of his face, as he looked up at Tony.

‘I…It…it’s s…stupid…I…I’m sorry….I…sh…shouldn’t…have…wo…oken…you up.’ He finished, stifling a sob. Tony frowned and raised an eyebrow at Peter,

‘Kid, if you’re this upset, then I’m positive that it is not stupid. What’s going on?’

Tony had comforted Peter from many nightmares in almost the past 2 years of knowing him - which is why Peter had access to his bedroom at the hotel, in case this happened. However something about the dream tonight was different, as Peter would usually tell him straight away what it was about, this time he was reserved and… embarrassed?

‘Come here bud.’ Tony opened his arms in what he hoped was a fatherly gesture and that was all it took for Peter to dissolve into heartbreaking sobs and Tony felt his heart clench.

Peter ran over and collapsed into Tony, muffling his face into his chest by his arc reactor, Tony held him and rocked him gently, rubbing comforting circles into his back as he racked his sleep-addled brain.

It was definitely a bad dream, but it couldn’t be about May dying – which left him all alone, as that had happened before and he was upset, but and when he realised that would never happen, he was fine, same with Tony and the other Avengers. Tony carded his fingers through Peter’s soft brown hair as he cried. He’d comforted Peter before after nightmares, but usually it was never this bad, so he was a bit worried.

‘I…I’m s…s…sorry Mr…S…Stark.’ Tony quietly shushed him and continued rocking him back and forth for a few more minutes before he got an idea.

‘Up you get Pete.’

Peter frowned but allowed Tony to lead him out of the bedroom, down the hallway and into the communal living room.

‘Wait here bud. I’ll only be a few minutes.’

Peter nodded and sat down on the sofa, looking thoroughly miserable. Tony came back a few moments later, with two cups of hot chocolate and carrying Peter’s favourite Jedi comforter from his bedroom – which he always slept with. Tony sat next to him and passed him the mug and the blanket and he saw Peter visibly relax, but continued crying, then Tony had another idea.

He spoke in a falsely exaggerated secretive voice, which Peter was usually fooled by. ‘You’ll never guess what a friend of mine told me a few days ago.’

Despite tears rolling down his face, a small crease appeared between his red eyes as he whispered ‘what?’

Tony smirked and gave himself an imaginary pat on the back as he continued talking.

‘Well. This friend of mine, has a load of problems and sometimes, just like me and you, he has a hard time talking to people about how he feels. Sometimes, his dreams are about real problems that he has and sometimes they are just his head making up stuff that isn’t true. Then sometimes, it’s the really scary dreams of ‘what if’s’ - they’re the ones that scare him the most. Does that sound like the dream that you had tonight bud?’

Peter sniffled and looked up at Tony through his wide doe eyes before nodding and crying again. He took a couple of shuddering breaths, as if willing himself to say something. Tony kept quiet, letting the boy speak.

‘I…I dreamt th…that we came…back…after Disney an…and we…were w…working in the l…lab like al…always and I co…couldn’t d…do som…something ri…right s…so you got an…another intern an’ you threw m…me out and t…told me that you l…lied when you s…s…said you l…loved me and tha…that the holiday was…really to say g…goodbye…and th…that…I… I was so stupid.’

Tony inhaled sharply and held Peter as he cried, fisting Tony’s old ACDC t-shirt in his hands, as if hoping that that would keep Tony from leaving him. Tony felt his heart break. Peter remembered what happened after the wave-pool and Tony had just ignored it, no wonder the Kid thought he was going to get rid of him.

If anyone asked him when he felt his heart break, then he would recount that exact moment. He had no idea what to do next, logic seemed well…logical, but he had a nagging feeling that this type of conversation (which he always adamantly tried to avoid), was needed to be heartfelt, so he turned Peter’s chin up to face him and he looked him right in the eyes wiping a stray tear away with this thumb.

_Alright Tony. Time to be everything that Howard Stark never was._

Tony took a breath and willed himself to speak his mind.

‘Pete. I told you I loved you because it is true. I’ve known you for almost 2 years and I’ve wanted to say that to you for pretty much the entire duration of knowing you. I’m just shit at emotional stuff – ask Pepper! I knew her for literally a decade before I proposed last year. I didn’t know if you remembered as you were basically unconscious and half asleep, but I’m sorry I didn’t bring it up, I just wanted you to have a good time for the next few days until we go back. This holiday is not to say goodbye at all, I would never get rid of you. I knew you had never been on a proper holiday – which is why I picked the happiest place on earth and despite your crappy request of having pretty much the whole Team of Avengers come with us, I knew that they would help me out in making it the best holiday ever, which is why I agreed.’

Peter continued crying, but his sobbing had quietened down substantially as he listened to Tony.

‘I would never throw you out, because A: you’re amazing and are part of this weird-ass dysfunctional family and I’m pretty sure that Natasha would castrate me if I tried to get rid of you – which I wouldn’t. B: you are the most brilliant, kind, sweet and lovable Kid – who also happens to be a badass superhero whom I love with all the remaining sections of my heart and metal tubes and shit which are keeping me alive. D…no C: I don’t care if we aren’t related by blood, because that’s the only thing which kept me from saying this before. Peter, you’re my son, you have been ever since we met and not just because you’re smart or kind or Spiderman, I think of you as my son, because you are you and I love you. Peter Parker.’

He took a deep breath and continued to speak as he rocked Peter back and forth.

‘I love that I make you special pancakes every weekend – which have to have chocolate chips and the special part is that I put them in a smiley face for you. I love that you have an unhealthy obsession with StarWars, because it means that I get to carry you to bed and tuck you in with your Jedi comforter everytime we have a StarWars movie night together and you fall asleep. I love that you always order Thai, despite the fact that Pizza is better…’

He broke off slightly and looked directly at Peter who was sipping his hot chocolate and giggled softly – his heart soared and he smiled and continued.

‘I love that when you have a bath, you always make me buy apple shampoo for you because you like the shape of the bottle. I love how I’m here expressing all my innermost feelings for you and this is the first time since I’ve known you that you’re being quiet. Peter-‘

Tony’s voice broke slightly and a tear appeared in the corner of his eye as he said the next sentence very clearly and full of emotion.

‘I love you so much Kid. I’m not going to try and be like your Uncle Ben or anything like that, but when you almost drowned at the wave-pool I realised that it was eating me up inside not being able to say all this and that I’ve never said it all to you before, and now I’m the one who can’t shut up…please say something.’

Peter put his mug down and was looking at Tony like he had never seen him before, then tears once again cascaded down his face and he looked at Tony with all the love and admiration in the world as he said,

‘I love you too … Dad.’

Tony literally felt his entire body relax and felt an overwhelming surge of love for this kid, his Kid.

He knew he wasn’t technically Peter’s dad in the biological sense, but he felt that he was his dad in everything else and he knew that he had been for a while now.

He continued to rub Peter’s back, when Peter suddenly jumped up and threw his arms around his neck, sobbing into the crook of his neck, his fists still clenched into his ACDC shirt, holding on so tightly.

Tony gently shushed him and finally his sobs subsided and his breaths evened out and he fell asleep.

Whenever Peter had a really bad nightmare, Tony would let him sleep next to him until the morning and this night was definitely one of those nights.

Tony gently started to maneuverer him to lie down on the sofa comfortably and tucked him in with his Jedi comforter, smoothing the hair which at some point had fallen over his face.

He adjusted himself next to him and kissed his forehead, carding his fingers through his hair in a soothing rhythm; but before he succumbed to sleep, he softly whispered

‘Goodnight Peter. I love you.’


	16. Breakfast Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last few days of the trip and Peter has started to call Tony 'Dad' - how will the rest of the team react and what are the plans for the day????:)

Natasha entered the communal living room at around 6am and smirked as she saw both Tony and Peter fast asleep, both covered up with Peter’s Jedi blanket, snoring softly. At some point in the night, Peter had turned over and was literally sprawled across Tony’s chest, head resting peacefully by the arc reactor, arms draped across Tony, who still had a hand on Peter’s head. Natasha quietly called out to Friday (who Tony had now rigged up in every room), to take a picture and send it to the Avengers Group Chat. She smiled as she sent a message to the chat and then smiled fondly at the pair and went to make a coffee, choosing not to turn on the television as she didn’t want to wake them up. She felt her phone buzz and opened the message.

**_*Group Chat – Adult Avengers*_ **

****

**Received: JPEG from Stark’sAIFriheythatrhymes**

**Romanov:** <3 So I walked into the living room to catch up on AHS before you lot woke up and saw this 😊 xx

_(Received by Romanov, BirdBrain, Legolas, America’s Ass, Scarlett Bitch, God of Thunder, Green Rage Monster and Metal Arm at 9.04am)_

**BirdBrain:** About time

 **Legolas:** Who knew that Stark had feelings omg

 **Scarlett Bitch:** AWH

 **Green Rage Monster:** Peter’s StarWars obsession is still going strong then

 **God of Thunder:** I thought that they were father and son

 **Romanov:** I mean they basically are in everything apart from the biological definition.

 **Legolas:** Never pegged him as a Dad, but that’s actually kinda true

 **Scarlett Bitch:** ^

 **Metal Arm:** ^

 **Green Rage Monster:** ^

 **America’s Ass:** ^

 **BirdBrain:** ^

 **Romanov:** Don’t mention it unless it’s brought up, don’t want Peter or Tony to feel uncomfortable. I’m now in the kitchen, who wants what for Breakfast? Also DO NOT go into the living room to wake them up.

 **Legolas:** PANCAKES

 **BirdBrain:** Don’t you guys eat like superhero food

 **Romanov:** No

 **BirdBrain:** that’s so weird

 **Scarlett Bitch:** I could do pancakes

 **Metal Arm:** Just coffee for me, I’m on my way down now Natasha.

 **God of Thunder:** Do you have red TartPop’s?

 **Legolas:** OMGOMGOMGOMG

 **BirdBrain:** HAHAHAHA

 **Romanov:** 😊Yes Thor, we have POPTARTS. 2nd Cupboard on the right.

 **Green Rage Monster:** I’ll just have coffee, be down in 5.

 **America’s Ass:** Pancakes sound good Nat. I’m on my way now to help you!

 **Romanov:** Cool thanks Steve😊

Natasha closed her phone and started to prepare some pancake batter, setting the large kitchen table for everyone. Around two minutes later Steve popped his head in the door, grinning stupidly.

‘What are you smiling at Rogers?’

‘Just this. Tony and Peter asleep in the living room – literally looking like father and son, you – a trained assassin and spy making pancakes like it’s the most normal thing in the world, all of us, finally bonding. Tony was right, we are one big dysfunctional family, but for us it works. We are each others family.’ Steve sighed in contentment and sat down on a stool by the island in the kitchen. Natasha was silent for a few moments and then passed him a large plate of pancakes, put the rest in the centre of the table for the others and sat down next to him tentatively.

‘When I was in the Redroom, I never thought that I’d have any of this. Sure, there were people that I grew to be fond of, but they either ended up dead or missing. When Fury first started ‘The Avengers’, none of us knew much about the others and despite growing closer to each other after the attack on New York and Ultron, then the whole thing with the accords happened and I really didn’t know if we could all move past it.’

Steve smiled sadly, ‘yeah me either for a while, but we did, we have and whatever we do now, will be together.’

‘Yeah. I think that this holiday was what we all needed, especially Tony and Peter. We’ve all just kind of clicked, I finally feel for the first time, that I belong, that I have this …family… this holiday has proven that. We’ve all gotten closer and I think that I’m actually happy.’ Natasha smirked and gave Steve a goofy smile, as she bit into one of his pancakes.

‘God Natasha you’re getting soft on me.’

‘I could still beat your ass Rogers.’

‘Sure Romanov, whatever helps you sleep at night.’ Natasha grinned and Steve reached over and gave her a hug.

They sat together, continuing talking and the rest of the team trickled in over the next ten minutes or so, getting Natasha’s pancakes which Clint described as ‘the best in the entire world ever’ and settling down on stools around the kitchen island, apart from Thor who demanded his ‘TartPops’ and threatened to use Mjölnir when Sam refused to give him the packet.

Around 15 minutes later, Tony and Peter walked into the kitchen, hair dishevelled and still in pajamas, yawning widely.

Tony looked around at their grinning faces and raised an eyebrow in response.

‘What’s so amusing?’

‘Morning to you too Stark.’

‘Shut up Katniss.’

‘What’s so funny?’ Tony repeated, looking around at everyone who were trying to hide their smiles.

‘Nothing Tony, you and Peter sit down and have some of Natasha’s pancakes.’ Steve piled a plate full of pancakes and passed it to Tony and Peter who sat opposite him and Natasha. Tony had to physically manhandle Peter to let go of the saucer of syrup before he had more syrup than pancakes, which earned a chorus of laughter from the rest of the team.

‘Morning everyone!’ Peter said happily, starting to eat his pancakes, when Tony finally gave up and let him drown his pancakes in syrup.

‘Good morning маленький паук, Sleep well? Where would you like to go today?’ Natasha asked, wiggling her eyebrows cheekily at Peter. He gave her a small smile, sipping at a glass of orange juice that Tony had just poured for him – much to the amusement of Bucky and Sam who were still subtly smiling at Tony, who had just finished reading the group chat and had cottoned on but was pretending not to notice them laughing for Peter’s sake.

‘Ummm…not really Auntie Nat, I had a bit of a …b…bad dream actually, but Dad helped me.’ Peter suddenly froze, realising what he just said, he couldn’t help it, calling Tony ‘Dad’ came so naturally to him now, after what happened last night. He looked at Tony embarrassed, who smiled softly and whispered something in his ear, Peter visibly relaxed and continued eating his pancake.

Tony stood up and walked over to stand behind Peter and put his hands on his shoulders, looking around at the group, who were all now smiling at the new name for Tony from Peter. ‘Right everyone. What’s the plan for today then?’

‘Hollywood Studios is the only place we haven’t done yet.’ Natasha mused, looking between Tony and Peter, she winked at Peter who grinned and nodded in agreement.

‘Sounds good.’

‘Yeah ok.’

‘Can’t we just stay at the hotel and drink?’

‘No Barton, shut up or else I’ll stab you.’

‘Sorry Nat, I meant can’t we please go to Toy Story land?’

‘I would like to go to the land of Toys.’

‘It’s not actually a different land Thor.’

‘So why would it be named the Land of T…’

‘…Okay then!’ Tony interrupted loudly to stop any arguments, Peter giggled and Tony winked at him before continuing.

‘Get dressed and meet in the hallway in 15 minutes.’

‘Okay team, roll out!’ Steve said, standing up to help Natasha with the dishes, leaving Peter and Tony alone to finish their breakfast.

When Steve and Natasha finally left to go to their rooms and change, they heard faint yells from the kitchen and started howling with laughter.

***

‘PETER NO MORE SYRUP!’


	17. HollyWood Studios - Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite team visit Hollywood Studios and have a funfilled day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!   
> Thanks for sticking around for this fanfic - there's only one chapter left, sorry about taking literally a month to update but I've been super busy on new fan fics and other stuff!!  
> One chapter left - hoping to update soon:)
> 
> Thanks!!
> 
> MarvelObsessedgirl3 xx

‘DIE YOU TRAITOROUS SCUM!’

‘I’M GOING TO SPLATTER YOUR BRAINS OVER THE WALL!’

‘Guys, chill out it isn’…HEY! THAT’S NOT FAIR! I’M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS FOR THAT!’

‘THE AIMING IS OUT! WHY WON’T IT GO STRAIGHT?!’

‘No it’s just your shitty skills Barton.’

‘Why isn’t this working – can’t I just use my own gun?’

‘Bucky, you brought a gun to Disney World?!’

‘…urrrr…no?'

‘This game is rigged man.’

‘I could literally levitate everything and win you know.’

‘That’s cheating Wanda.’

‘No, NO NO!’

‘YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!’

‘QUICK SHOOT THAT BEFORE…’

‘…WE WON!’

The Avengers were in the middle of Hollywood Studios, in Toy Story Land and had just finished playing the shooting game. Everyone apart from Peter and Tony came out of the ride looking very annoyed; Bucky and Sam were in the middle of a particularly nasty argument – which had to be broken up by Natasha before it became violent and the rest of the team were shaking their heads in disbelief at the results.

‘How could a 14 year old and Stark score higher than me? Shooting is literally what I do.’

‘Maybe you should get another profession Uncle Clint!’

‘Don’t sass me Parker.’

Peter grinned and ducked as Clint went to playfully hit him on the head. Tony slung his arm over Peter’s shoulders as they followed the rest of the team through Toy Story land.   
The sun was beaming brightly that morning and it was one of the hottest days that they had had so far, so despite a lot of complaining about going on the Buzz Lightyear ride, rather than go on a much faster ride first, the entire team of the Avengers had been easily persuaded to go on it by Peter, as soon as he had said the two words ‘air conditioning’. 

‘I do not understand this sign. How can a tower be the cause of such terror to people?’ Thor questioned aloud, as the group walked past the entrance to the Tower of Terror. He looked to Peter confused, who smiled mischievously. He knew that nobody else – not even Tony, would have done the research into what each ride was about, before coming to Disney World and he wanted to see who would scream the loudest on the Tower of Terror, so he decided to pretend that it was a scary ride, in the hopes that everyone would want to ride it, to show him that it wasn’t scary. 

‘I’ve always wanted to go on it, but I think it might be scary.’ He said, pretending to look seriously concerned, as the Avengers all exchanged glances at each other.

‘Then we shall venture on this ride to defeat whatever forces it may throw at us!’ 

‘Thor, you have to stop talking like Hamlet, seriously.’

‘The kid’s right, it looks pretty scary’.

‘Barton, shut up – we’re going on it.’

‘Damn, it even has a scary name. Who puts terror in the title of a ride?!’

‘It can’t be that bad Sam! Look, there’s a little kid who went on it…oh wait…they’re crying…’

‘…yeah well kids cry at everything! We’re the World’s Mightiest Heroes – we can’t be scared of a ride at Disney World!’ Tony said and smiled. He put his arm over Peter’s shoulder and the team made their way up to the front door of the tower.

After a few minutes of being directed into seats and watching a mini video about the ride, the Avengers were all seated together and were being lifted up and up through the ‘haunted hotel, they couldn’t feel it, but due to his spider powers, Peter could feel that they were about 197ft in the air and knew what was coming in the next few seconds. He scrunched his eyes closed, holding on tightly – to the amusement of the rest of the team, who were either talking quietly or musing about what they were going to do for the rest of the day, waiting to get out of the ride. 

Peter heard gasps from all around him, he peaked one eye open and saw all of Disney World, then the ride came zooming back down to the ground. Peter screamed and squeezed his eyes shut; he heard Tony and Bruce shout beside him and then they laughed. Thor was shrieking and Clint was crying. Sam was yelling about how he wish he’d packed his wings, because he knew he would need them; Natasha was smiling and had a tight hold on Wanda, who was also shrieking and had her eyes closed tight. Steve and Bucky were at the back and looked horrified, knuckles white and faces screwed up. The ride finished and Peter turned around and burst out laughing at the rest of the team, who between them, looked sick, were crying (clint), were smirking in amusement and were looking very traumatised. 

‘When you said it might be scary, I was thinking more along the lines of pretend ghosts and shit.’ Tony said ruffling Peter’s hair and tickling him.   
‘I wanted to see all your faces!’ Peter said laughing and ran off down the hallway to the gift shop, leaving the team shaking their heads in amusement and exasperation, as they followed behind him. 

After around 20 minutes in the gift shop and after Peter had persuaded Tony to buy the picture of them all screaming when the ride went down, everyone left the giftshop and went to the nearest Starbucks for a quick lunch.

Walking into the Starbucks, Tony immediately knew that it was a bad idea. It was absolutely packed with people, all talking loudly and moving back and forth to get straws, seats, knives and forks, or go to the toilet. Tony led the group to a somewhat unoccupied corner and was about to ask calmly what everybody wanted, when all hell broke loose. Thor saw the food on display, then ran over to the counter and started demanding ‘substance!’ which according to the Demi-God, meant a ridiculous amount of sandwiches and cakes, and the poor baristas behind the counter looked very scared. Peter and Wanda followed Thor, and were talking loudly and gesturing widely about which chocolate cake would taste better, whilst the others surrounded Tony and started shouted out their orders.

‘No Barton, you cannot have 4 sandwiches, a cookie, a fruit cooler and 3 bags of crisps.’ Tony sighed in annoyance. ‘Pick one sandwich, one dessert and a drink. Capsicle – are you and Barnes wanting 3 or 4 sandwiches?’ 

‘4 each please Tony and make my coffee an Americano please. Bucky wants a mango smoothie.’ 

Everyone else gave their orders to Tony, who was looking very exasperated, and after multiple arguments from Barton and Peter about how many desserts they were allowed, Tony finally went up to the counter and relayed everyone’s orders. Natasha and Steve had found an unoccupied table and the entire team had happily sat down, whilst Tony paid for their food.

***

The rest of the day passed by without a hitch, apart from on the Aerosmith’s Rock'n' Rollercoaster – where Clint had thrown up straight after, calling it ‘the ride of death’. Peter had also bought the picture of them all in the same cart – showing their horrified faces, while they were swearing profusely and screaming at how quick the ride was. All too soon, it was time for them to go back to the hotel, when an unfortunate incident happened. The team were walking back to the Park’s exit, when all of a sudden Thor stopped in his tracks and yelled out.

‘ENEMIES AHEAD PREPARING TO ATTACK – I’VE SEEN THEM, DO NOT WORRY FRIENDS!’ 

Thor held out his hand and a few moments later, Mjölnir flew to him. The sudden outburst startled the rest of the team, who immediately fell into attack mode, apart from Peter who looked very confused and craned his head to see over the teams heads, to see the source of the ‘attack’.

‘I SEE THEM TOO! THEY’RE WEARING WHITE SUITS AND MASKS, OVER THERE BY THAT SIGN!’ 

‘WHAT DO WE DO?!’ 

‘THEY HAVE GUNS!’

‘HOW THE FUCK DID THEY GET PAST SECURITY?!’

‘SHUT UP AND GET A WEAPON FROM SOMEWHERE!’

‘WE NEED TO GET THE CIVILIANS TO SAFETY!’

Peter bounced on his feet and saw a small group of stormtroopers, who were marching down the opposite road, guns held tightly and from this distance, they did look like a real threat, but he knew that of course they weren’t and he burst out laughing. 

‘NO! STOP! THEY’RE STORMTROOPERS FROM STARWARS!’ 

Tony whipped around and raised an eyebrow at Peter, then dematerialised the gauntlet which he had on his hand, that was ready to blast. Natasha slid a small knife (how did she get one?!) into her pocket, and everyone else looked apprehensively at the Stormtroopers, but then relaxed as Peter hastily held his phone out and showed them a clip from Starwars.

‘That was very close young Spider. I am glad of your assistance, as that could have ended very badly.’ Thor said seriously as Peter nodded and stifled a giggle with a cough. Natasha smirked and shook her head, then muttered something to Clint who started laughing hysterically.

‘What’s so funny Legolas?’ Tony asked. Through his laughter, Clint pointed at Steve, who had in front of him a dinner tray, which he had quickly picked up from a nearby table that needed cleaning and was using it as a shield.

Everyone looked at Steve and started laughing wildly, Peter was gasping for breath by the time that a cast member came up to the group and told them that the park was closing. Tony apologised and tried to usher the group towards the exit, who were all still laughing at Steve, who was a brilliant shade of red.

‘Shut up! I needed a shield, ok!’


	18. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last morning of their trip and Peter doesn't want to leave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stuck around for the ending! It's my first finished fanfiction! Sorry the ending is sort, but I ran out of ideas a while ago and just wanted to finish it lol.   
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. Please check out some of my other fics!!  
> Lots of love to you all!!
> 
> MarvelObsessedgirl3   
> xx

It was the last day of the Avengers trip to Walt Disney World and at 11am they could all be found outside, sitting by the hotel’s pool, slathered in suncream, wearing hats and swimming costumes, chatting happily. It had taken Tony and the team around an hour to persuade Peter to get into the pool – after what had happened at Typhoon Lagoon a few days prior, but when everyone had gotten changed into swimwear and were on their way out to the pool, and when he felt the heat of the Floridan sun, he was eventually persuaded and guaranteed by Tony, that the pool had no wave feature and was a completely ordinary pool. Everyone, apart from Tony, Natasha, Wanda, Bruce and Peter, were swimming and playing around with inflatables, Peter wanted to join in, but he sat by the waters edge, slightly scared about drowning still.

All of a sudden, Clint took a running dive and jumped into the pool, successfully soaking Tony, Natasha, Bruce and Wanda, who all scowled and swore. Peter laughed, then contemplated going in the same way, but he turned around and looked nervously at Tony and Natasha who gave him smiles of encouragement. He steeled himself and took a deep breath, then he smiled and followed suit; then he challenged Clint and Steve to a hand standing contest.

‘Never thought I’d say this, but I’m actually going to miss being here with you lot.’ Natasha mused, closing her eyes and putting her arms behind her head, as she started sunbathing.

‘Wow Romanoff – those are words I also never thought I’d hear from you. As much as it pains me, I do have to agree with you.’ Tony said, smiling at Peter who was waving at him from the middle of the pool.

‘As much as I thought this trip would be a mistake, I can definitely say that it has been a very enjoyable experience and thank you Tony for letting us join you.’ Bruce said smiling at Tony who nodded his head towards him.

‘DAD! DAD! LOOK I BEAT MR BARTON!’

Tony whipped his head around to see Peter grinning from ear to ear – pointing at Clint who looked pissed off.

‘Good job kiddo!’ Peter giggled and dove gracefully under the water, earning a huff from Clint who followed suit. Steve looked on and smiled at the pair, then started swimming laps.

‘I do not understand this Midgardian obsession with these three circles.’ Thor boomed, walking over to the team who were all situated around or in the pool.

Bucky looked up at him and shielded his eyes from the sun. ‘What do you mean?’

Thor just held out in front of him a Mickey Mouse shaped chocolate rice crispy lollipop style treat. Natasha sniggered and Tony face palmed.

‘Thor, we literally have had this same conversation like a million times. They style snacks in the shape of characters in the parks.’ Thor looked confused at Tony who sighed and pointed at the snack.

‘It’s the shape of the main Disney Character, Mickey Mouse. The giant mouse – who we met on the first day and see pretty much every day?’

‘OH! The happy squirrel!’ 

Tony opened his mouth to correct the Demi-God, but shook his head and then nodded. ‘Yep. That’s it. The two smaller ones are his ears and the big one is his face.’ Tony said, as everyone around him laughed.

‘Thank you, Tony. That makes much more sense.’ Thor took a large bite of the treat and sat down by the pool. Steve lifted himself out of the pool and checked his watch (which of course Tony had made waterproof).

‘Alright team, we have exactly 2 hours until we need to leave. We’re all packed – as that was done last night, so I say we can spend another hour or so in the pool, then grab some food and head off to the Jet? Tony?’ Steve looked over at Tony who nodded in agreement, but all of a sudden there was a large whine from the swimming pool.

‘Noooo!’

Tony sat up and looked at Peter who was pouting and had his arms crossed.

‘I wondered when this would happen.’ Natasha smirked playfully, as many of the others nodded from around them. Tony glanced at them in confusion, as Peter jumped out of the pool and ran up to Tony, pouting.

‘I don’t want to leave!’ He said petulantly looking at Tony who did not expect this. He looked to Clint for help – as he had two kids, and sensing his nervousness, Clint goodnaturedly hopped out of the pool and walked up to Peter, then put a hand on his shoulder.

‘Don’t worry buddy, I’m sure we’ll be coming back, right Tony?’

Tony instantly found himself nodding and everyone smiled – he had to admit, that he was already planning the next excuse to take them all on holiday – but they didn’t need to know that. Peter raised an eyebrow, like he didn’t believe them, but Clint easily continued talking.

‘I think you’re forgetting that Tony is a billionaire kiddo, so coming back here won’t be a problem.’

‘True that. I mean he could probably buy Disney.’ Rhodey agreed smirking. Peter listened and gasped suddenly.

‘Does that mean we can come every weekend?!’ He said breathlessly, frowning as everyone burst out laughing.

‘No Pete, because then I wouldn’t be a billionaire anymore. However, I’m sure we can come back here soon for another 2 week holiday, ok?’ Peter nodded sulkily.

He really didn’t want to leave as he had had the best time in his whole life – despite a few mishaps, this trip had cemented the fact that they were all a family.

‘Have you had fun then squirt?’ Peter’s whole mannerism changed instantaneously and he nodded vigorously at Clint. Natasha smiled at him.

‘What was your favourite part of the holiday kid?’ Peter frowned and screwed up his nose in concentration for a few moments.

‘The Tower of Terror! No…the fireworks….No! I mean meeting Mickey oh! No I meant…’ Peter trailed off as he sat down next to Tony and recounted his favourite parts of the trip, followed along by everyone else, who named their favourites too.

All too soon, it was time for them to pack up and go back to the Compound. Their suitcases had all been put on the Jet and all of them had booked out of the hotel. Peter sat next to Tony and Natasha on the ride home and he watched as the Jet flew up to full speed and was airbound, glancing downwards at the telltale themepark.

‘Dad?’

Tony hummed and turned around, looking at Peter expectantly.

‘Thank you so much. I’ve had the best time ever in the whole world and…I love you.’ Peter said softly and leaned into Tony’s side.

Tony smiled and kissed the top of his head. ‘I’m so happy you’ve had fun bud. I love you too, Bambino. Forever and always.’


End file.
